The name of the game is Fax
by TwilightloveandFaximumRide
Summary: Fax. Fax, Fax, Fax, Fax, with a bit of Eggy/Illa. That's all there is to say. Fax. Rated T for, well, Fax.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five in the morning. Perfect. I grabbed a black button up shirt and threw it on over my PJs. I crept out of my room, hoping not to disturb the rest of the Flock. I tiptoed down the hall and peeked the door open.

He was lying on his stomach across his bed in his black boxers.

"Fang?" I whispered as quietly as possible. His eyes flickered open and he rolled over in a flash of black.

"Max, hey," he mumbled. I sat down next to him," Can't sleep?"

I nodded, snuggling into his arms. He stared out the window wordlessly. I followed his gaze and saw two doves flying in harmony.

I lay there for a while, closing my eyes peacefully. Suddenly, his warm lips came down on mine. I kissed him back, addicted, until I remembered how to breathe. All I was thinking of was the way his hard-muscled body was pressed up against mine, and I wanted more. He seemed to be thinking the same, because his hand came up to unbutton the front of the top I'd put on.

I helped him.

Fang dropped the thing onto the end of his blankets and brought one hand up between my wings. (Just in case you're wondering, my nighties were a dark purple sports bra-like tank top and white shorts.) I pulled back to breathe a little when the door opened a crack.

Crap. Crap crap crap crap-

"Iggy, is that you?" Fang whispered calmly. How did he do that?!

Iggy poked his head in and nodded. He froze.

"Is there someone in there?" he asked, a perverted smile lighting up his face.

"You wish," Fang said, his rolled eyes lost to the blind kid.

"Can I come in?" Iggy asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Fang said, motioning with one hand for me to hide. I stood silently, taking two of the quietest steps in my life toward the closet. Iggy came and sat down on the very end of the bed, not seeming to hear anything. How strange.

"So, it's about her," Iggy said quietly.

"I get it, Iggs. And I think you should," Fang said. I paused. Get what? Had they had this conversation before?

"I will," Iggy sucked in a deep breath and nodded," Thanks Fang."

"Anytime," Fang shrugged. Iggy stood, pushing himself up with one arm. His hand closed around the blankets and he froze again.

"Fang," he said wickedly," whose shirt is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So lets clear some stuff up.**

**This is set about a month after MAX, so same ages.**

**I assure you the plot is kickass. **

Chapter 2

"Well, Iggy, what color is it" Fang asked, amazingly, freakishly calm. **(I do believe the Iggster can feel colors, right?)**

Iggy ran a finger along the top.

"Black," he answered.

"Yeah. And whose room is this?" Fang raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. But I'm on to you. On you like Max…" Iggy rushed out the door before Fang could jump up and strangle him.

I opened my mouth, but Fang held up two fingers._ Wait._

I did, confused, until l heard Iggy's disappointed sigh and retreating footsteps on the other side of the door.

"That was close," I said, finally letting out my breath. He nodded.

"If it had been anyone but Iggy…" he whispered into my hair after I sat back down.

"I know," I sighed, shrugging into my shirt," I guess I should go now."

"An hour of sleep would be good for you," he agreed reluctantly.

"Night Fang," I said, kissing him softly before I made my way to the door.

"Night, Max," I heard as I closed the door.

I rolled over, moaning. I had gotten somewhere between four and eleven seconds of sleep. I forced myself out of bed and down into the kitchen.

"Good morning Max, you're the last one awake," my mom said, eyeing me in concern.

I was usually first.

"No sleep. Pass the waffles. Thanks." I said sleepily, scarfing down my breakfast. I whipped up, got dressed, and ran back down in a matter of minutes, with five to spare.

"Let's go," my mom nodded, jingling her keys. Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel hurried into the van.

"Where are Iggy and Ella?" asked Nudge.

"Iggy has some sort of stomach flu, and Juliette picked Ella up a while ago. Her class has a field trip, and she needed to be there early," mom answered, starting the car. Juliette was one of Ella's friends. She was petite and slim, with long, thick black hair. I liked her. We reached the school, human school, just in time, and classes went by in a flash.

"I'm going to fly home, okay?" I said to Fang just as the final bell rang. He nodded and walked away, to pick up the others.

It felt good to fly, and once I reached the house, I paused, just hovering there for a moment. I sighed and touched down in front of the door, unlocking it with the spare key.

Which I nearly dropped when I turned the lights on.

Iggy and Ella were sitting on the couch. Sort of. Iggy was sitting on the couch, and Ella was sitting on his lap, straddling him, _making out with him_…


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving the reviews! Every new one rocks my world! This one goes out to the Midgester. Yep.**

Chapter 3

"Well, this is awkward," I said cheerfully, striding in and shutting the door behind me. Ella froze.

"M-Max? I thought… I mean…" she glanced at Iggy. He shrugged helplessly. She rolled over so that she was sitting next to him.

"I'm going to go put this backpack down in my room because it weighs two hundred pounds, and you are coming with me," I pointed at Ella, and then walked into my room and sat on the bed, motioning for her to join me.

"I…I'm sorry, Max, but I love him and he loves me and you and Fang kiss all the time and…"

I held up one hand for her to stop.

"I know. Don't worry about it," I sighed," But Ella, be careful, okay? You're my sister and I don't want… just be careful. We cool?"

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you, Max. You're the best sister _ever_," she paused," But… you won't tell them, will you? Or mom?"

I shook my head, and she threw her arms around me happily.

"Okay, Iggy's probably ready to bust the door down to make sure I didn't kill you, and the others will be home soon, so let's get back in there," I stood.

Iggy jumped up as we walked in, a wide grin lighting up his face at Ella's expression.

"You're okay with it?" he clarified. I nodded.

"Don't go overboard," I warned, and yes, I realize I'm a complete hypocrite. At that moment there was a loud knock on the door.

"Max, open the door! All I had was _one _lunch, and they didn't even let me have two potatoes! I'm _starving_!" Nudge yelled.

"And I have to _go_!" added the Gasman. Oh geez. I threw the door open quickly and he dashed into the bathroom as fast as an eight-year-old-bird-kid could go.

Fang came in last, and I followed him down the hall after kissing the top of Angel's head.

"So, how was the Trig test?" I flopped down on the floor, half-opening my wings.

"Well, I was sitting behind the prettiest redhead…" he began. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Next thing you know you'll be into Iggy," I teased.

"Speaking of Iggy," he said thoughtfully," Did he kiss Ella yet?"

I gaped at him.

"How the hell did you know?" I asked.

He shrugged. "So, what did it look like?"

I grinned, gathering power in my wings.

"Sort of like…" and I tackled him into the wall, lunging and letting my wings snap open fully. His wings unfurled, enclosing me in a dark cage. I did exactly what Ella had done, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him forcefully. I twined my fingers into his hair and he put one hand on either side of my waist, holding me rooted in place.

I very fully expected someone not-blind to fling the door open and start screaming at me, but no one did so we just went on. And on, and on, and on, until my mom called out for the rest of our lunches, since we only got a portion of what we needed at the cafeteria. Fang retracted his wings and let me stand. He tilted his head back and leaned it against the wall, breathing quickly.

"I seriously doubt Ella could do _that_," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, what's for lunch?" Fang said casually after he recovered.

"Eggs," my mom turned, setting a huge bowl on the counter.

Nudge glanced nervously at Gazzy.

"Max? Could you help me set the table? We're eating outside," asked Ella. I nodded and she handed me a stack of plates.

I followed her into the back garden, where a picnic table was waiting.

"So," she said.

"So, what's up? You look like you have a question," I observed.

"What were _you_ up to? Before you came out?" she looked up from the forks she was placing down.

"Nothing."

"Fang was gone, too," she hinted.

"What was Iggy up to?" I deflected.

"Homework," she made a face," How do blind kids do homework? I mean seriously."

"I really don't know," I said, hoping to change the subject. It didn't work.

"You were kissing," she said firmly.

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

She didn't say anything else, she just continued setting the table with a thoughtful expression.

"Max's mom said we could eat now!" Gazzy ran outside and sat down. Iggy carried the steaming bowl out carefully, with Fang following behind him with the cokes. Nudge had decided that she didn't like Pepsi, and that she would only drink Coke. Was there a difference?

Gazzy had a mouthful of eggs while they were still hot and burned his tongue.

"Max?" Angel looked up at me. I was afraid this would happen. If she'd been reading my thoughts, she would have picked up on Ella and Iggy…

"Yes Angel?"

_Not out loud, sweetie, Ella doesn't want anyone else to know,_ I thought. Angel nodded mutely.

"Pass the apple juice," she said. Nice cover up. Suddenly, Nudge's head shot up, and Iggy clapped her on the back to stop her from choking. _You said not out loud; _Angel put the thought in my head smugly.

_ANGEL! Don't tell anyone else, got it? Or I am taking away Celeste,_ I threatened.

_Ella was going to tell her eventually, and you know it,_ Angel mentally rolled her eyes, but I don't think she told anyone else.

"Looks like we're out of eggs, guys, go finish your homework so we can go to the beach later," my mom stood. Fang met my eyes and inclined his head slightly to the left. I followed him into his room.

"Angel told Nudge?"

"Uh…yeah. Pretty much."

"So I guess everyone but Gazzy and your mom know now," he said, sounding faintly amused.

"I don't think Angel knows the whole story, which means neither does Nudge."

"Right," he agreed.

I finished my homework in a matter of hours (pch), and then my mom called for us so we could go to the beach. Because we all know nothing bad ever happens when a group of mutant bird kids decides to take a trip to the beach.

We took the van because Nudge wanted to listen to the radio.

"Ooh, ooh, turn it up!" she said, her eyes widening at the song. Fang, who was sitting in the front seat, glanced back at her.

"Sexyback?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Whoa, wait, I didn't know the sexy was _gone_," Iggy grinned.

"What does sexy mean?" asked Angel curiously.

"All right, all right, that's _enough_," my mom glanced back. The car swerved to the left and we stopped at the entrance of the parking lot.

"Who has cash?" mom turned in her seat to watch us.

"Why?" Iggy reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty.

"I know all of you are going to get wet, and money isn't very useful when it's dripping through your clothes," she said, holding out her hand impatiently. A stack of bills accumulated, which she stuffed into her pocket.

That was when I noticed the ice-cream truck. My mom had skills.

"Don't go too deep, not even if you have gills," she added, pressing the button for the doors to slide open. Fang and Iggy unloaded everything and followed Ella and I to a spot in the sand.

I set up the sun umbrella and towel and Iggy and Ella sat down together. How cute. I turned and walked down towards a more enclosed space, where I could unfold my wings. I sat down on a rock and stared out toward the waves.

I jumped a little when Fang sat down next to me. It seemed like he was getting quieter every day.

Our combined 27 feet of wings enclosed us from the kid's views, letting us kiss in peace. I yelped un-Maxishly as we fell, off the rock and into the sand, his wings keeping me safe and warm. He pressed me up closer with the feathers behind my back, and everything in my view was black; his eyes, his clothes, his wings, his hair- but not his lips. We rolled down toward the lake, and one of my shoes dropped off.

I gasped as the cool sand hit my toes. Fang brought his feet under mine and the feeling was gone, replaced by something else, something better.

I pulled his face closer with his hair. He opened his eyes and stared at me for a long time, and, slowly, his tongue traced the inside of my lip. I started trembling-in a good way. How pathetic was that?

I wanted this to never end. I wanted to know for sure our Flock would always be safe. I wanted everything I could never have.

"Fang," I sighed.

"Yeah?" he murmured against me.

"We have to go. The kids are probably waiting," I said. Wow, did I just say that? Way to ruin the moment, Max, nice job.

"They probably are," he agreed, still not letting me go. He knew I couldn't ask him to actually _stop_.

"Get up," I looked him in the eye.

"Tell me you love me," he smiled, and my heart flared. Instead of rolling my eyes, I sucked back the felling and pulled myself closer, so that our bodies were pressed up against each other with no space. I wrapped my wings around his back, edging closer, and closer, and closer… He looked down at me, surprised. I put my lips at the hollow of his throat and looked up through my lashes.

"I love you," I breathed seductively. I felt nothing like myself. I probably never would again.

"Do you know how good you are at that?" he said raggedly. I smiled. I did_ now_.

"Let's… go…" I pulled back with some effort and retracted my wings.

Slowly and regretfully -which was kind of funny to watch- he did the same.

I jumped up and brushed myself off. I started to walk toward our umbrella when I realized Iggy and Ella were on the towel, making out.

"Oh, Ella," I shook my head, still smiling.

That was when Angel screamed. Oh come _on_.

Something big and colorful was running across the beach. Suddenly, a bunch of other somethings started falling form the sky. I turned and roundhouse kicked one across the face. I looked at it for a split second and did a double take. The face was white, with a big, bloody red line across it's face' like a smile. Like…a _clown_. I looked around and saw that the rest of the clowns had a ton of different colors of hair. Some green, some blue, some red, every color I could name.

Definitely clowns.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" muttered Fang.

"That depends. Are you thinking that these things are like creepy enhanced clowns?"

"Exactly," he said. Iggy and Ella had jumped up, and they were surrounded. One kicked Iggy in the chest, and Ella glared at it, throwing a sudden punch that knocked it flying across the beach. I didn't have time to gape. We had to get out of here.

"Everybody, Gather and Retreat!" I shouted, backing toward the car. Angel dropped out of the sky onto the roof of the car, and Gazzy landed next to the door. My mom was already trying to start it. Three safe, five to go. Iggy and Ella were running, hand in hand, toward the van, slapping Clowns out of their way. Fang and I were surrounded, too, fighting back to back, and winning, until one socked him in the gut so hard he spit out blood. I gasped as another one got him in the face. I threw a wide kick all around, grabbed his hand, and ran for it.

"Go!" I panted, throwing Fang and myself into the van. Angel dropped in through the sunroof with Total in her lap, and Nudge lowered herself in, right behind her.

We sped off, breaking the speed limit until it seemed safe.

Finally, I looked at Ella.

"Where did you learn to kick ass like that?" I asked exasperatedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ella tilted her head to one side, confused.

"I don't know. It just sort of came to me, you know?"

I shook my head. Um no, actually, I didn't know what it was like to be human and have the sudden overwhelming urge to kick clown butt.

"You were sucking fa-ace, you were sucking fa-ace!" sang Gazzy suddenly. Way to change the subject, Gasser.

"And with _Iggy_," added Nudge, her nose wrinkling.

My mom pulled the car over.

"_What_?" she turned to stare at her daughter (not me, luckily).

"Ummmmmm… "

"Busted!" Nudge grinned.

_Make Nudge shut up! _I begged Angel, although it was kind of funny when you weren't on the receiving end of mom's anger/pissedoffishness/surprise.

"I bet Max and Fang were making out in the woods, too," Gazzy giggled. I turned my head slowly to give him a death glare.

"_WHAT?_" mom repeated. I shifted nervously.

"We were just kissing," Fang shrugged.

"I think there's a difference between kissing and 'sucking face' or 'making out'."

"We were just kissing," he repeated. What a liar. We were so making out.

_Angel. Give her an image of us JUST KISSING. Please! Just make one up! _I thought loudly. I mean, if you _can_ think loudly.

"Thank you Angel," my mom let out a deep sigh. I slumped back in my seat. Can you say close call? Of course, now Angel had an image of Fang and I kissing running through her little mind but…

"Let's go home," she said, pulling the car back onto the road.

"That was the biggest disaster _ever_!" groaned Ella. Once we had gotten back home she had dragged me to her room.

"I know," I sighed.

"Now she's probably going to give us 'the talk', " she said, making little quotation marks in the air.

"Do parents seriously do that?" I asked, horrified. She nodded, still pacing across the floor.

"We need a plan. Somehow, mom can never see me and Iggy or you and Fang kissing. Any ideas?"

I thought about that. We could…

"Kiss after school, before we get home!" she whirled around, clapping.

"Good idea," I nodded," But what about at home?"

"In the middle of the night?" she said questioningly.

"Sometimes, but not too often," I agreed," What about in the bathroom? Isn't it the only door with a lock?"

Ella nodded again, frowning.

"Except for Fang's room, but that could get sort of suspicious."

I slapped myself mentally. Why hadn't we locked the door? Then Iggy wouldn't have caught us.

"So, bathroom, after school, nighttime."

"Exactly," Ella turned, walking out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to test out our bathroom theory."

I rolled my eyes, grinning, and followed her out sneakily (did you know that was a word? Sneakily? Well, it is). I pressed myself against the wall beside the door as she walked into Iggy's room.

"Iggy?" she whispered. I heard a little yelp-that sounded just like me- from Ella, and a streak of red knocked into her, pushing her across the room and against the wall. Not a Clown. Iggy. He pinned her hands up above her head. Ella 'sucked face' (heehee) in surprise, Iggy bringing his hands down and winding them around her waist. Ella brought hers up around his neck and pressed farther back against the wall, Iggy moving with her. I couldn't fit a piece of paper between their bodies. I pulled the door closed for them and left down the hall, heading for the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey," nodded Fang, slowly devouring an apple," What did Ella want?"

I smiled and mock-shuddered. He nodded in understanding. I laughed and picked up a banana.

"Wait."

I froze, one finger about to peel the banana. Fang came over and put one finger gently at the top, pushing my snack down. He stared into my eyes. I leaned forward slowly, reaching out blindly to set the fruit on the counter. I brought that hand back up, putting it on his shoulder. His hand was on the small of my back, and as I stood on my toes- you know what, just imagine whatever you want to there, because this is my life, okay? There was the smallest pause, and-did I just _giggle_?

Suddenly, being the uber-awesome bird-kid I am, I heard the click of a door opening. Come _on_, mom. I jumped back and grabbed the banana.

"Hey mom," I said casually as I passed her in the hall.

"'Sup Dr. M,"I heard Fang say from the kitchen. I slumped down the wall in relief.

"Max? Ohmygosh Max, come here, you have to help me."

It was Nudge.

"With?" I turned, surprised at how panicked she looked.

"I think I'm dying. My stomach hurts, and not because I'm hungry, it's all crampy, and there's blood in the toilet-"

"Nudge," I gasped. She stopped, looking up at me with a really scared expression.

"You had your period." I said awkwardly, running my hand through my hair. It was getting long, I'd need to cut it soon.

"What's that? Is it like expiring? Why aren't you sad?" she drowned me with questions.

"Nudge! It's normal. Go, um, talk to my mom," I said. Hey, it's not like I was going to explain.

"Okay, I guess. But how do you know-"

"Go, Nudge!"

She ran off toward the kitchen, where my mom was putting away groceries. I sighed. My Flock was growing up. Suddenly, I seriously had to pee. I tried the bathroom handle. It was locked.

"Hey!" I knocked, hard. No answer. I groaned and ran into Gazzy and Iggy's room, where I searched until I found Iggy's old lock picking kit. It couldn't be that hard.

It _was_ that hard. It took me six painful minutes to pick the easy little lock on the knob. I slammed the door open.

How did I not guess?

Ella was sitting on the sink counter. Which wasn't a problem when they were kissing, considering Iggy was, like, six foot two. Ella kept clinging on as he backed up, and pulled apart gasping.

"Hey Max," murmured Ella, blushing.

"Max?" Iggy froze, looking slightly confused.

"I have to pee. Come back in five," I jerked my thumb over my shoulder," Or, better yet, don't come back at all, Nudge is probably going to need to be in here."

Ella hopped down and Iggy followed her. He seemed foggy, but not in a we-just-got-caught-making-out-by-your-sister way, more of a how-did-I-not-see-that-coming fashion. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door as soon as they got out.

Teenagers. At least now I knew our bathroom theory worked, though.

"Max! Dinner!" called my mom, making me jump. It was around nine pm, and I _was_ a mutant bird kid, so I'd snuck a pizza in the microwave like an hour ago, and shared it with Fang.

"Not hungry! Don't wait for me!" I called, continuing down the hallway.

I slipped Iggy's kit into my pocket. But the stupid zipper on my jacket was stuck. I tugged hard, frowning, not paying attention as I walked. Suddenly, I slammed into something _really_ hard. It knocked my over, my arm bruising as it hit the floor.

_Owwwwwwwww_.

What the hell had just hit me?

Oh. The same thing that was lying on top of me, looking dazed, with one hand on either side of my head. Fang blew back a stray lock of his slightly overlong dark hair. _Stop thinking about his hair, Max, before you- _too late. I put my hands around on the back of his head, in his hair. My brain didn't control my actions anymore, I discovered.

"Are you okay?" he asked, letting me run my fingers through his hair.

"Mm-hm. Bruised arm," I muttered absently. He started to stand, gently moving my un-bruised arm out of the way. I pulled him back down impatiently, brushing the same loose strands away.

"So," he said, cocking his head to one side teasingly," what is it? We already kissed once today. Is someone getting needy?"

"If I were needy, you'd all be dead," I pointed out," But in this very specific case, yes, I'm feeling needy."

He rolled his eyes, bringing his head down slightly but only just barely brushing his lips against mine.

"You'll always want more, Max, and I'll always give it to you. But when I can't give you what you want anymore, what will you do?" he asked seriously.

Did that catch you off guard, too, or was that just me?

"I'll kill you. But until then, just deal with me; please?"

There was thoughtfulness in his eyes.

He sighed finally, smiling slightly. That had an odd effect when I was under him, and his chest came down so that we were almost touching when he inhaled. I was about to close that space when I felt him tense.

"What?"

"Well, we are in the hallway, so it's not surprising that it's your mom."

I groaned. That was _at least_ the third time this week. He jumped up quickly, and I started to pull myself up. Suddenly, he was carrying me, and he sped off toward his room. Okay then. He slowed as we neared his door and turned to lock it.

"Can I walk?" I murmured, looking at the ground.

He didn't respond. Instead, he lay down on his back across his bed, with me still in his arms. I turned so that I was lying on top of him. I smiled, looking down.

"I now control you," I stated.

"You always have, Max," he said.

"Because that's just how I roll," I shrugged, putting my elbows on his chest and my hands on his shoulders. Now when he breathed, I could feel the full contractions of the muscles on his upper body.

I brought my face down so that our foreheads were touching. I looked into his eyes and saw lots of things. All of the things I loved about him, and all of the others that drove me insane on a daily basis. He put his arms around my waist and gave me a full-out smile.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my head and kissed him full on the mouth. The contractions had stopped. Sadly, you can't laugh while kissing, so I chose to keep doing what I was doing.

You get the awkward image, right? Me, laying on top of him, on his bed, in his room, with a locked door? I can't, so good for you and your sick mind.

The last thing I remembered was the way his lips tasted sort of like apples.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_**a statement that denies something, esp. responsibility. **_

**That's what the words means, and since it says it on this page, guess who I'm not? Ashley Greene! Okay, and I'm also not James Patterson.**__

I blinked a few times, my eyelashes sticking together.

"Famufg?" I mumbled groggily.

I looked around. It was around dawn outside. And my bed was freaking _hard_.

I glanced down. Didn't I usually sleep on my back, not my stomach?

It wasn't freaking hard. It was freaking Fang.

"Fang," I gasped. He blinked a few times and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was me.

"Max?" he took a quick look around.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"You seem to be sleeping on me," he stared up at me, amused.

"_Fang_! This is so not funny! How did I fall asleep?"

He shrugged, his hands still on my back. "I don't know. It was cute though."

"_Cute_? God, Fang!" I groaned. How could he be so cool about this? I rolled to the side and got off. _Where was my shirt?!_ Just kidding, just kidding, I was wearing a shirt. It was just Fang's. KIDDING! Aren't I humorous when I'm really pissed off and trying not to think about Fang- God dammit!

I tiptoed out and down to my room, where I changed into my PJs. Another sleepless night awaited, after all.

I woke up at seven, grabbed a muffin –mom's cooking *insert sigh of delight here*- and walked outside. I sat under the window to the left of the door.

"Max?" asked Angel quietly. I looked up, startled. Angel was peering down at me from the window with concern.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Did you and Fang get in a fight? Can I do anything?" she whispered.

"I'm fine. Go back to bed, it's the weekend anyway," I sighed, smiling reassuringly. She nodded and sank back.

Fang.

Did I love him? My brain threw down a wall, which, being me, I ignored. _Yes_. Of course I did. I'd just been neglecting myself for a long time. But he could _so_ piss me off sometimes.

I could always refrain from kissing him for a while, but that would probably kill me eventually, too, I thought, amusing myself. Hadn't I thought about a haircut? I grinned evilly as I stood, and made my way to Ella's bedroom.

************************************************************************************

"A haircut," I repeated.

"Cool," squealed Ella," we can go today! It's Saturday, so mom doesn't have work. Perfect!"

I nodded. The sooner the better, right?

At about nine everyone was up and on full gear. Mom told us we could go to the salon near her Veterinary place at two.

"Great! And the boys can go to the movies or something! But I hope they don't see one that I want to see, 'cause then I would miss it and-"

"Nudge! Who said you were going?" I cut her off.

She crossed her arms firmly.

"Fine. Let her come, Max," said Ella before Nudge could start.

"Whatever. I need to take a shower," I sighed, turning and stalking out of the kitchen. The hot shower didn't do any good. I was still stressed out as I wrapped myself in a towel and padded into my room. Shoot. I left my clothes in the bathroom. Biting my lip, I ducked out and quickly ran into the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes hastily.

"Max?" a voice asked incredulously. I shut my eyes, my hand on the knob.

"Do you want something?" I asked without turning.

"Maybe."

I turned, not judging how close he'd come. We were both fresh from the shower, my towel pale blue and his-obviously-black. I jumped, backing up against the door.

"I am ready to break your nose," I looked up to glare at him. Some of the effect was lost since he was almost a head taller than me.

"Fang?" I added.

"Yeah."

"Fuck off," I turned, opened the door, and marched back to my room. I needed this haircut now more than anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Two updates in one day! I am SO SPECIAL!**

"Max! Get in the car!" shouted Ella. I grabbed the little baggie full of my extra stuff and walked out. Ella pulled the door closed behind me, and my mom drove her, Nudge, and I to the salon.

_Six minutes later._

I leapt out and made my way to the salon doors, tucking a lock of blond **(I think Max should be blond, sorry if you've gone with a brunette style) **hair behind my ear. Ella and I found the style that I wanted, and mom glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes in surprise.

First, they soaked my hair, which confused me, because right after that they dried and straightened it. Then they cut my bangs diagonally across so that they covered one of my eyes, like I'd seen most of the teenage girls around.

"Oh my god, Max, you look _awesome_!" cried Ella as I stood.

"But do I look '_hot'_?" I imitated Fang and Iggy. She smiled and nodded gleefully. I shrugged.

"Let's go get manipettis!" squealed Nudge.

We did, and before we left I remembered my stuff..

"Hey, is there a bathroom I can change in?" I asked the lady. She pointed at a door on the back wall. I grabbed my bag and walked in. So, what had I brought in the mysterious bag? Here we go: a pair of strappy black high-heels, a red tank top, and super-short cutoff jeans. Freaking crazy person clothes. As I walked out, feeling over-the-top with self-consciousness, Ella and Nudge's mouths pretty much dropped to the floor.

I continued out the door and opened the shotgun door with a stuck-up air, forcing myself not to laugh out loud or, alternatively, fall over and die.

Ella and Nudge tripped over each other as they climbed in.

The drive home was all Nudge talking nonstop about how great I looked. I tried to melt into nothingness, but I wasn't Fang.

The second the car got into the driveway, Nudge shut up and we all exchanged an evil look. I knocked twice with my new manicure impatiently. Fang opened the door, and stood there. I got the satisfaction of a small widening of his eyes before he stepped back and we all piled through.

I realized he had followed me just as I reached my door.

"Max," he began.

"No. Don't you 'Max' me," I said, popping a bubble of gum loudly. He blinked in surprise. I _never_ chewed gum.

"Max, I love you," he said.

"Well - what?" I stopped.

"I always have, and if that's news to you…" he shook his head, "I'm going to kiss you now." He added, rolling his eyes. I stepped back.

"No, you're not. Not for the next seven days," I smiled wickedly at him and took a final step back, closing my door in his face.

--

**Oooh, ****rejected****. What will happen next? Stay tuned! (This is not a bad sitcom!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**You're right. Why **_**is **_**Max ticked? It's not like she accidentally almost slept with Fang and he was totally okay with it. . I was surprised none of you, my faithful reviewers, said Max wasn't acting like herself at all and that you hated the story now. You must love me! The links to Max's sort of new look and outfit are at the bottom of the page, by the way.**

"Max! Come get your dinner! We got tacos!" shouted Gazzy. He sounded excited. I stopped brushing my hair and got up, adjusting my heels.

How did people _walk_ in these things? They did give me a good inch, and announced my entrance nicely with their linoleum-to-shoe sound, though, as I walked into the bathroom to wash my hands.

Ella was in there already.

"Stupid guava liquid soap!" she exploded, shoving down on the nozzle.

"Ella?" I stifled a laugh.

"Max," she groaned, turning," The goddamn soap is refusing to come out!"

I reached out and unscrewed the lid with the tips of my nails. Something round bubbled to the surface. It took me a second to recognize what it was.

I threw the window open and chucked the killer soap out as quickly as I could.

"Um, what was that fo-"

There was a little pop of an exploding noise through the closed window.

"Soap bomb?" I put my hands on my hips, looking at the window at Gazzy and Iggy's backfired plan. They both had about two hours of showering to do to clean the stuff out of their hair.

"Oh Iggy," muttered Ella, but she was smiling.

"Whatever. Lets get phase two into action."

"Kay."

I flipped my hair back for a little effect as I walked outside.

"What?" asked Iggy as everyone who was talking shut up as they saw me.

"Angel," I said, snapping.

_Play along, Angel. I'm going to be like this for a week, okay? Can you put a picture in Iggy's head for me?_

She nodded and turned her head for a moment.

"Holy fucking shit!"

"Iggy!" my mom's eyes widened as she turned my signature glare on him.

"Angel, you can send _pictures_?" he gasped.

Angel nodded and he waited.

"I guess so, Iggy," she murmured, and seemed to send him another one because he almost fell back over the bench. His unseeing eyes turned instantly to Ella.

"That's you?" he whispered, his face lighting up. Wow.

_Angel? Can you give me that picture, too? _As soon as I finished the thought, an image of Ella filled my mind.

"So," she said, sliding down next to him. They got into some conversation about rabid squirrels and love.

I smiled, leaning against the side of the house. It felt good to put my weight on something other than the shoes.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

I smothered my emotions with an impassive look and kept chewing my gum.

"Max," Fang sighed, leaning back about a foot away and staring straight ahead. He still looked really hot, and he still didn't _sound_ mad.

"Well?" I inspected my nails.

"You can't survive as much as I can't survive."

I knew what he was talking about, duh, and I wasn't about to give up.

"I guess we'll just have to see," I said, and with that I pushed myself off the wall with one foot and went to get a taco.

…

As I was brushing my teeth, Ella slipped her head in.

"Max, Fang's coming. Look out. Phase three," she whispered. I nodded and she ducked back out.

"Hi," I said as he walked in seconds later.

"Hey."

I spit in the sink and rinsed out my mouth as he stood there.

"Need something?" I asked, turning around and resting my hands on the sink behind me. Yes, I was still pissed.

"Not that you'd be willing to give me," he said, grabbing his toothbrush. I shrugged my bare shoulders and started to leave, but I paused behind him and let the manicured tips of my fingers trail down his spine as I passed. I was gone before he could say a word.

The next morning, Ella was pumped, Nudge was talkative, Angel was probing people's thoughts, and I was enduring day two. We went to the park for a while, and when Angel and Gazzy got too tired we stopped at an ice-cream place.

"Can I get a triple scoop adult size chocolate-chip-cookie-dough? With sprinkles?" Nudge asked the teenage guy behind the counter. This could work out nicely for Phase four.

I caught Nudge's eye and she nodded.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," I sighed, making my way out the side door. With my great vision, I had seen that the break schedule in the back room said _1:18 – 1:40 _as Matt, who was the guy behind the counter now. It was one-fifteen.

I sat down on the curb and waited, until Matt came out and looked down.

"What's up," he nodded.

"Nothing," I said. I had a new watermelon blast gum today.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the guy asked sincerely, nodding through the window at Fang.

"Why?" I smiled.

"No reason. Would he be pissed if I kissed you?" he looked at me.

"Pretty pissed, yeah. Go ahead," I said, and let the dude kiss me.

Fang reacted by accidentally shattering his plastic spoon. I pulled back, successful. I felt pretty bad using Matt like that, but I stood up anyway and made my way back in.

"Is everyone finished?" I asked casually.

The nodded and got up.

Phase four was complete.

--

**Max's new look:**

**Face**

**.com/media/rm3399586816/nm2163489**

**Manicure**

**.com/article_imgs/Image/french_**

**Tank top**

**.com/gallery/linx_detail_bratop_**

**Cutoffs**

**.**

**Heels**

**./_tSH9pZD9bek/SJhdTw8NH7I/AAAAAAAAFIE/C6yt4jjGvOI/s400/stiletto%2Bheel%2Bstrappy%2Blace%2Bup%**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I own Matt, Nina, Nelly, Juliette, Jake Stellwood, Lucas, the teachers, and that's pretty much it. Nothing else. Don't sue me. I don't have any witty way to say this right now so: I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON!**

"_Max_!" Fang exploded, trudging into my room and slamming the door.

I jumped.

"Do you have to yell so loudly?" I hissed.

"YES I have to yell loudly. Why the hell did you kiss the freaking _ice-cream _guy?" he said, but quieter.

"I don't know, Fang, I-" A loud chorus of _Untouched _by the Veronicasinterrupted me.

"That's my phone," I muttered, confused and blushing _hard_. Yeah, Fang, Iggy, Ella and I had cell phones. Mom had gotten them last week. And that was the ringtone set for Fang (hint hint). But he was standing right there, he couldn't be calling me…

"Hello?"

"Like hi, is this Nick?"

I nearly dropped the phone.

"Actually, I think you have his phone," I said," Who is this?"

"It's Nina."

"Nina?" I glanced at Fang to gauge his reaction. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh, Nina! How do you know Nick again?" I added.

"School. I'm in his algebra class, I think I accidentally took his cell."

I hung up.

"Nina from algebra has your phone. You should pick it up tomorrow," I said, flipping the phone closed. He nodded and left, taking our conversation with him.

I shrugged and flipped the phone open, punching in Ella's number.

"Hey Max! Aren't you home?"

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like coming over there. Fang is pissed."

"Well _duh_. And for the record, I _told_ you Matt was a good kisser," she said.

All right, time to spill.

Matt, aka the ice-cream dude, was Ella's first crush. She'd set it up so that we'd be there at the same time. Did you really think I'd just kiss a random guy?

Tomorrow, hopefully, guys would gush over me-I was not looking forward to that-, and Fang would be jealous. On day seven I'd kiss him, and he'd fully appreciate me, right? Unless:

He killed me first

He kissed me first, which I would prevent as well as I could

He got over me, which would be the worst backfire in the history of ever

He didn't let me kiss him 'cause he was too pissed at me

I caved

But other than that, you know, it was foolproof.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I stepped out of the van, the heels almost making me wobble over. I steadied myself and got up, careful not to ruin my nails as I slammed the door. Not that I really gave a damn about my nails, but they were part of the look.

I smoothed my black miniskirt down, pulling nervously at the lace hem.

_Stop that! _I told myself, _You are totally cool. Hot. A natural._

Yeah, right.

I clicked my way to Language arts in a hurry. We were almost late. I was the last on to slip into my seat in the back of the room, which earned me a lot of… I guess you could call it attention. All of the guys and girls turned in their seats to stare at me.

I forced myself not to shrink back antisocially. Instead I put my elbows on the desk and leaned forward, smacking on my blood red gum.

"Are you new?" asked one guy. What was his name? I paused thoughtfully. Darren? _Aaron,_ Something whispered in the back of my mind, and no, it wasn't Angel.

"That's Max," said a boy, rolling his eyes like that was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at him. His name was Lucas. He was one of my few human friends.

He also sat next to me in Biology and in front of me in Spanish.

"Thanks Lucas," I said, flashing him a smile. He looked stunned. Hadn't I ever smiled before? Oh, right, the clothes. I sighed.

Then Ms. Ladice came in.

That class was awkward, because everyone was practically sitting in their seats backward staring at me the whole time. Except the teacher.

As soon as the bell rand, Aaron was at my desk.

"Back up," I said, standing. He didn't move. I raised my eyebrows and held up a well-manicured hand, which I put on his chest and shoved. He stumbled back, looking surprised. I flipped my hair and made my exit to History.

No difference there.

Then we had the last period before lunch. Biology.

I sat down and stared at the board in confusion. It was blank. Usually there was some crazy lesson covering the entire thing. Lucas sat down next to me.

"Hey Lucas," I said, scooting my books over to make room," Do _you_ know what we're doing today?"

"Uh, yeah. Video," he answered, sliding his stuff on to the table. He seemed to be the only one unfazed by my temporary change. Which was cool with me.

At least one person wasn't demented.

Suddenly, the lights went off, and our balding teacher whose name escapes me rolled in a computer cart. He jammed a video into the slot and waited.

I sighed. This was going to be a long two hours.

"Max?" Lucas whispered urgently out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any gum?"

I stifled a laugh and reached into my bag.

"Mild Mint or Fruity Blast?" I asked, showing him the packs under the table.

"Um, the mint one," he muttered, reaching down to pull out a piece. His hand brushed mine for about a tenth of a second and a tiny static shock ran up my arm.

I gasped, but he seemed totally oblivious, popping the gum into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

When the lights came back on, everyone let out a groan in reaction to being temporarily blinded.

I took the bird-kid-eyesight-advantage to escape. I stood hurriedly and gathered my books, which I neatly dumped into a fire.

I wish.

That was when I walked into Lucas. He caught me, and from the outside it would look like we were doing that lame trust exercise. It only hurt my wings a tiny bit. I leaned forward and stood back up, turning to face him.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he shrugged. I nodded and we walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey Max, Lucas," Juliette smiled. She knew about the whole scheme.

"Hey Juliette. Where's Ella?" I asked as I slid into my seat.

"Getting pudding," answered Nelly, brushing her red hair behind her ear.

"I want pudding," announced Lucas, standing back up.

"I'll come with you. Who doesn't love pudding," I shrugged.

There was a long line to the pudding.

"Hey, Lucas, let's just go stand by Ella," I said, tapping his shoulder from behind him. He turned, looking a little pale, and nodded.

"Hi! Guess what?" Ella said happily.

"I got this," Lucas said, holding up one hand," You bought a squirrel, whom you named Jeffrey, and gave him eggs to pelt Mr. Guiddor's car with. Bet he ate and egg and got rabies, so you hid him in the biology room. You don't want _us _getting rabies, so we're all ditching next period to go to the carnival!"

There was a silence.

"You can't get rabies from eating an egg," I said finally. Lucas looked disappointed.

"Not even a rabid chicken's egg?"

"Nope. And where would Ella get rabid chicken eggs?"

"As I was _saying_," Ella rolled her eyes, "my birthday is this Friday!"

"Are you having a party?"

"A _slumber _party!" she said enthusiastically. I nodded.

"So… no carnival?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, would you forget the stupid carnival?" Ella said exasperatedly.

"Well, okay. Slumber parties are cool, too," he shrugged.

"You douche, you're not invited to sleep at my house!" Ella said.

"I know," Lucas grinned lazily. Ella didn't have time to reply.

"Pudding?" asked the lunch lady, handing us little Styrofoam bowls.

We sat back down in front of Juliette and Nelly.

"Guys, I'm having a slumber-birthday party Friday, are you coming?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do. My mom's got a date," Nelly made a face.

"I don't know…" Juliette hesitated, blushing lightly.

"Oooh, Juliette's got a da-ate…" Ella said, leaning forward," Tell us!"

"It's with…" she said dramatically," Jake Sellwood."

"_Jake fucking Sellwood!" _gasped Ella. I glanced at her as Nelly choked on her corn bits.

"That's like… that's like Lucas and Megan Fox!" Nelly managed to say between splutters.

"Hey!" Lucas said indignantly.

"Oh, shut up, you know it's true," she rolled her eyes.

"Guys, we're not actually going this Friday. He, just said we should go on a date," Juliette interrupted.

"What were his exact words?" asked Ella.

"Uh, we were talking in algebra, and I finished a sentence, and he was staring at me, and he was like 'We should go out sometime,' after a couple seconds," Juliette grinned.

"Tell him Saturday," Ella said firmly. Juliette shrugged and nodded.

"I will."

So it was basically settled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hola amigos! Please read this, my faithful friends. I would like all of you, my BFF readers, to go to my profile and VOTE! Tell me if you like me! Do it now! You see, I'm having a little contest with a friend to see how loved I am. So Vote you freaking people, why are you still reading this!?!?!?!?! Oh, right, the story. Well, vote after this chapter!**

Did you read that? If not, go back and do it. Please.

I shrugged my jacket off and hung it up on the peg.

"Come on," I said. Ella nodded to Juliette and they followed me in.

Wednesday turned out to be the best day of the week: School wide dodge ball tournament. Fang, Iggy, Ella, our friends and I grouped together and owned. I had to wear sneakers, which was a relief.

Now it was Thursday, and tomorrow was our party, and the last day that I had to wait before kissing Fang.

We went to Ella's room and sat down.

"So," Nelly yawned, laying down on the bed," what's the theme?"

"Tropical sunset," Ella and I said together.

"Okay," Juliette nodded, pulling out a notebook and pen," we'll need palm trees, pineapple candles, pink and orange ribbon-"

"Have you done this before?" I cut in. Juliette smiled and winked.

"Can we get a blow-up pool?" Ella asked.

"Oh my god, I have to be in charge of the pool!" Nelly sat up with sudden interest.

"All right," Juliette shrugged," but I still think a chocolate fondue fountain would be fun."

"Let's vote," Ella said.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Only if there are fruit chunks."

Yawn. "Yep."

"Nelly, how much sleep did you get last night?" asked Juliette, exasperated.

"I dunno. I fell asleep around three, got up at six thirty…"

"_Nelly,_" Ella-always the practical one-looked at her in horror.

"Can I crash for a while? You guys just go on with the plan…planning…"

"Nelly? Nelly, wake _up_-"

"Let her sleep," I sighed," She's not exactly doing anything."  
We kept planning for another hour and a half, until Juliette had to leave.

"Are you going to cut your hair any time soon?" I asked, taking a thick black lock between two fingers.

"How far down does it look?" she asked, trying to look over her shoulder, " Like, just past my boobs?"

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm cutting my bangs. Like an overlong side swept look," she said.

"Oooh, really? You should get highlights," said Ella.

"Okay, okay! We need to wake Nelly up," I cut in, grabbing the little redhead's shoulders and shaking her.

"Ella," she gasped, reaching out and grabbing the front of her shirt," you… Jake… he's coming… _run!_"

"Nelly! Calm down! It was just a dream," I shouted.

Ella was screaming.

"Wait," Juliette rolled her eyes and slapped them both across the face.

"Juliette!" Ella turned her head, looking annoyed.

"I've always wanted to do that to someone. Hey, it worked, didn't it?" she added defensively.

She was right. Nelly was shaking her head, in a daze.

"It was just a dream, Nelly," I repeated.

"That's the thing, Max," she looked up at me solemnly," It wasn't a dream. It was more like… a vision."

--

**Sorry if that was really short, I just had to get SOMETHING up today. Like I said, Vote! (see top of page for details)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**The Eggy lives on!**

Juliette glanced at me with a _should-I-slap-her-again? _look.

"A vision?" I clarified.

"Well…yeah," Nelly looked uncomfortable

"Of what?" asked Juliette curiously.

"Jake. He was… doing something. I don't remember. Ella was there," Nelly said.

"Oookay then," I muttered.

"We should go," Juliette stood, tugging Nelly up by the sleeve.

"Bye guys," Ella and I called simultaneously.

"Bye!" Juliette yelled impatiently. I heard the front door close.

Awkward…

"Well," sighed Ella, standing," I'm thoroughly freaked. I need to go make out with someone before I explode."

"Right," I rolled my eyes. That was Ella for you.

I found myself in the kitchen, fighting to open a can of coke. I sighed in defeat.

Your favorite mutant leader, overcome by a piece of aluminum.

"Need some help?" an all too familiar voice murmured from behind me, reaching around me and popping the can open easily. He set it down on the counter and just stood there behind me wordlessly.

Oh, god, I was giving in.

"No," I gasped, pushing him back with my shoulders.

_An-gel!!!!!! Stop him!_ I shouted helplessly in my mind.

I felt Fang go limp.

"You didn't have to kill him," I laughed, turning.

"Oh, but I did, Maximum," a very, _very _non-angelic voice chuckled.

I froze.

Ter Doofkus was _gone._ He couldn't be in my mom's house. I looked around to see where the voice had come from.

"He is gone. And so… so are de schnikus bahs…" I heard demonic childish laughter.

"GAZZY!"

I ran into the hallway and chased Angel and her brother outside.

In the end we were laughing, and I had Gazzy in a headlock. He was rolling on the ground while Angel was on my back keeping my wings down.

"All right," I snickered, pumping my shoulders back and pushing Angel off with my wings.

"Hey!" cried Gazzy as I lifted him into the air.

"I surrender, okay?" he sighed after struggling for a while.

"Okay," I replied easily, bringing him back down.

Angel tackled into me in a hug. I fell back, ruining my hair and clothes with grass stains and dirt.

She wrapped her skinny arms around my neck and I carried her inside.

"Hey," _he_ said.

"Hola," I laughed. Then I realized who had been standing in the doorway, who I'd just said that to.

I also realized what a complete mess I probably looked like. Like, like…

_Fang thinks you look like yourself_ supplied Angel.

"Uh-_huh,_" I muttered, going into locked-inside-my-brain mode.

Fang stepped up in front of me and took Angel out of my arms. Our eyes met briefly before he set her down.

He stepped around me and walked away, hands in his pockets.

"Emotionless rock," I muttered almost silently under my breath.

"Bitch," I heard faintly, and froze.

"_What_ did you call me?"

I faced him- and he was smiling. _Smiling_.

I slapped him like a girl. A very pissed girl.

"I finally get a reaction out of you," he said in an exasperated tone.

"A _reaction_? A fucking _reaction_? You can take your _reaction _and shove it up your-"

"Oh, give it a rest," muttered Nudge, passing me with a Popsicle in her hand and rolling her eyes with my mom's '_teenagers'_ expression.

Flushing, I marched past Fang.

"Where the hell can you be going now?" shouted Fang after me.

"I'm _going _to change! Got a problem with that?" I yelled back.

"You already have changed," he whispered after me.

I thought about what he said, and the next morning I decided he was right. Sort of.

I rushed through school, making the final preparations with Nelly and Juliette. Incase you didn't catch that, it was Friday now.

"Oh, shit, Max," shouted Juliette, grabbing the car door behind me. Mom eyed her like she was used to it.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later," she murmured, glancing pointedly at Fang and running away.

"Oh Juliette," I sighed; and we drove home.

Ella and I rushed to her room and laid out sleeping bags. We threw streamers across all of the walls and covered every flat surface there was with Pineapple candles.

"Iggy, can you bring in the palm tree?" yelled Ella.

I heard him struggling to get it through the door and then his head popped in.

"Where do you want it?" he asked. Ella pointed to a corner, remembered he was blind, and took his wrist.

"I'll be outside," I said, rolling my eyes and popping open the window. Once I got one leg on the grass they were kissing.

**Ella POV**

"She's gone," I said, glancing over my shoulder to make sure.

"I know," muttered Iggy. Okay, Fang was cute, good for Max, but Iggy's _Iggy._

And a great kisser.

He moved his lips to the corner of my mouth and I felt a vibration. Was he laughing? Should I have been paying more attention…? I smiled slightly.

"You know when Angel showed me how you looked?" he whispered.

"Mhm," I murmured distractedly.

"That… was the happiest moment… of my life," he breathed.

"Fuck you," I sighed, unable to take it anymore, turning my head enough to kiss him on the lips.

He vibrated again and I pulled myself up with the back of his neck.

"You will."

I rolled my eyes and broke off panting.

"If-you-even-" I broke off as we fell, tangling into the sleeping bags. I found his lips again and forced mine on top. I blew my hair out of my eyes and looked down at him.

"If I even what?" he said, putting his hands on my back and suddenly rolling over so that he was on top.

Iggy pushed himself up with one hand on either side of my head and his bangs were on my forehead.

"You…" I gasped as he pulled one of the ribbons on my bodice (a sleeveless black one with pale pink ribbons holding it on in the back with a white t-shirt underneath). And then the other three. It fell into a purple sleeping bag.

I was grinning like Max. Don't ask.

"I know," he muttered, smiling, and we kissed again.

"What's that sou - oh. Looking away. Nelly and Juliette will be here soon," said Max, shielding her eyes as she climbed back in with her cell in her other hand and slammed the window closed.

"Sorry Max," I gasped, smiling timidly at her through Iggy's hair," I'll be out in a sec."

**Max POV**

I dragged myself outside so that my half-sister and my Flock brother could make out. My life is messed up.

I heard Iggy laugh as I moved down the yard. Um…

You'll never guess who it was I bumped into for the thousandth time this week. It was the heels fault.

"Max," he caught me by the shoulders and spun us behind a tree. Shit.

"What," I muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"I can't talk any sense into you!" he said, loud and a little exasperated.

"What are you going to do about it?" I shot back, my real self taking over. He gave me a long look and I suddenly had the urge to just kiss him.

I took two steps forward, backing him up against the tree, and put one hand on either side of his head. Why was he so much taller than me? It was unfair. _Focus._

Right, focus. Hesitantly, I brought my lips forward. Just as our lower lips touched I realized that the voice that told me to focus wasn't my own.

"Oh shit!" I gasped, pulling back. He sighed, staring at me for a moment, and started walking toward the house, seeming to accept that I was totally nuts.

I didn't want Ella to see how flushed my face was, or to know that I'd _almost _kissed Fang. I made my way back and unhitched her window, taking out my cell phone.

I covered my face with my hand and shoved the window latch open with the top of my head.

"What's that sou – oh. Looking away," I said as an excuse to cover my face as I cooled down," Nelly and Juliette will be here soon."

I dropped in and slammed the window like a car door.

"Sorry Max," Ella grinned drunkenly at me," I'll be out in a sec."

I watched her collect herself as Iggy got up, waving as he left.

"Is there anything left to do?" she asked, propping herself up with her arms and brushing her sweaty hair out of her face.

"Not really. Now we can relax," I sighed, sitting on the floor next to her.

Yeah, like I ever get to relax. Just then the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" grinned Ella, jumping up. This was going to be fun. I hope.

**--**

**The next chappie will be the sleepover… what shall happen?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Did you people really like the last chappie? I seriously hated it but I needed a transition. Check out my other stories, and BTW do any **_**GUYS**_** read this? Tell me if you do, boys. Also, I swear a bit more than usual in this chapter. So, sorry, I guess, even though I'm really not. And sorry about the wait!**

"Here I am!" yelled Nelly, sliding into the room on her socks and taking off her PacSun sunglasses in one hand.

"Hey. Spotlight stealer. Move your ass," called Juliette.

"Aah!" shrieked Nelly as she fell face first onto the ground. Juliette stepped delicately over her and put one hand on her hip and the other straight up in the air.

"I'm here and ready to party!" she grinned.

"Yeah, um, okay then," I smiled," Let's do this."

Which meant a series of random party games.

"Let's play Truth or Dare! Someone get Nudge," said Ella excitedly. Juliette started to get up but Nelly waved her back down.

"I'll handle this," she said wisely. We waited.

"NUDGE! WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE! GET IN HERE!"

The three of us flinched and covered our ears.

Nudge appeared in the doorway, her hair windblown. I didn't ask.

"Hey what's up so you're playing Truth or Dare huh I want to play can I go first?" she said in one breath.

"Sure-"

"Okay great close the door cool Max truth or dare?" she cut me off.

Me? I paused. "Truth," I decided.

"Truth? Um… oh! Have you always loved Fang? Like, always?"

I blinked at her in surprise.

"Um… I guess. I only realized it a few months ago," I answered honestly.

"It's your turn, Max," said Nelly.

"Oh." Well, crud. What was I supposed to ask?

"Get Ella," whispered Nelly mischievously.

"Okay, Ella, Truth or Dare," I sighed.

"Dare!"

Okay, Max, time to get creative. What did Ella hate? _She's kinda shy,_ I thought. Hmm…

"Nudge, come here," I said.

"Ooh, a secret," she grinned.

"Go get Iggy," I muttered in her ear. She nodded gleefully and sprang up. Just as she opened the door, I heard a loud _thunk_. It left my mind as soon as she ran back in tugging Iggy by the hand.

"Kiss," I said firmly.

"What?" asked Ella incredulously.

Iggy raised his eyebrows at me.

"You heard her. Make out with him," Nelly gestured to Iggy impatiently.

Ella, blushing, stepped forward. I watched her put her arms around his neck and close her eyes.

They put their lips together lightly and Ella started to pull away.

I nodded to Nudge and she pushed Ella forward. My sister stumbled slightly and froze when her lips met Iggy's again.

And then they were kissing intensely like there was no one else in the room. Ella, gasping and sounding hilarious, pulled away with her hands still twined in his hair.

Iggy started to step back. I tripped him. They fell together and rolled across the sleeping bags, and then made out until Nudge slapped Iggy upside the head. He grinned and pulled away.

"You guys have got to be kidding me," Ella said once he was gone.

"I told you, El, you made out for nine minutes straight," Nelly grinned.

"Oh, my gosh," she sighed.

"All right, your turn," I said.

"Umm, okay… Nelly. Truth or da-"

"Dare," Nelly said immediately.

I knew Ella was going to do something evil. And my sister can be _very _evil when she wants to be.

Ella took Nelly's bag and looked through for something. Grinning, she held up a colorful polka-dot bra.

"Oh shit," muttered Juliette.

"Put it on over your clo-"

I heard a little bump and someone exhaled sharply.

"Shh," I hissed. Everyone shut up. I tiptoed over to the window and barely peeked out.

"What is it?" breathed Nudge.

"The boys," I said through my teeth.

"_What?_" Ella gasped.

I started to unlatch the glass.

"Wait," Juliette whispered. I looked impatiently at her. "Let's prank them."

I'd rather whoop both their asses but…

"Vote?" asked Nelly.

"Oh, shut up, let's just prank them," I said.

We put our heads together in a little circle and formed a plan.

I got up and opened my closet door. Then I pushed all of my clothes to the sides and looked at the picture on the very back of the wall.

"Nudge, could you take the lamp off of my table and turn it upside down?" I asked. Nudge shrugged and did as I asked.

I walked over and stuck a fingernail between where the bottom panel of wood and the side of it met, and pried it open.

"Max!" gasped Ella as a square panel of oak fell to the ground.

I ignored her and reached inside the hidden compartment. Trust me, it gets cooler. I took out three packs of gel and an electric screwdriver and flipped it closed.

The four of them watched me with wide eyes.

I unscrewed the frame and… there it was.

You know those thumbprint scanners on laptops that you can use instead of a password? It was basically one of those, except you needed to put a pack of gel over it to get the shape of your thumb, and then another for your toe.

I did the first two and then reached up and snipped off a bit of one strand of hair with my nails. I pressed it into the gel and there was a clicking sound.

Four cracks seemed to appear in a square around the scanner and it swung down.

_Password?_ Scrolled across a screen. I whipped on gloves (yes I've seen National Treasure) and typed it in.

"What. The. Fuck." **(A/N Oh Ella. BTW do any boys read this? I must ask again!)**

"I know, Ella," I grinned as the wall slid open to reveal the place where I kept all my most valuable stuff.

The documents from Itex with information on our parents, six cans of spray-paint, one little metal box, a few other random little childhood items and… a photo. It was of Fang, smiling.

I grabbed the cans and quickly locked up.

"Let's do this," I said, handing out spray-paint. Ella, Nudge, Nelly, and Juliette walked sneakily out. I stayed behind just long enough to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Okay," I muttered," Nelly, you take the bathroom. Juliette, Nudge, there's glue in that cupboard. You know what to do. Ella, follow me."

"All right, you find Iggy's stuff. I got Fang," I said as we reached Iggy's door.

"'Kay," shrugged Ella, ducking in. I walked across the hall into Fang's room.

I opened up his closet door and would have screamed if something weren't building up in my throat.

"Fang," I choked out. I needed to kiss him. _Needed_ it.

I backed away.

"You want to kiss me, you're just… you," he shook his head. I think that meant stubborn.

I stumbled over something and fell flat on my back on his bed.

Okay, it was time to get rid of these motherfucking heels. Seriously. Before I tripped and fell into, like, a volcano or something.

I rolled over and sat up with my knees pulled up to my chin.

"Smooth," Mr. One-word-answers commented. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're such a child," he rolled his eyes. I forced myself not to laugh. A tiny smile forced its way out. Curse him.

He snickered and sat down next to me.

"Your friends are looking for you," he sighed. How come _he _was doing all the talking?

"Yeah," I agreed," Bye!" and sprayed the front of his shirt baby blue. I jumped up and tried to escape. He hooked his finger through my belt loop and tugged.

"Now you've done it," Fang shook his head, standing and backing me up against the wall.

"No…" I barely managed, but my heart wasn't in it.

"No?" Fang took a step back from me.

"You're so unfair!" I muttered, grabbing a handful of the front of his shirt. He grinned and… I pulled him forward and made out with him. **(A/N I'm watching Failure to Launch, great movie, and the people just made out. It looks just like Max and Fang. Check it out.)**

When I was kissing him, my thoughts sort of went like: _Oh my god why haven't I done this before shit you have a six pack how hot is that and I'm not even cold even though I'm against the freezing wall because you're so close shit you're close wait why are you pulling away-right breathing I knew that._

And then when we put our foreheads together, they were more:_ Ah, fuck._

I kissed him. And it was awesome. Okay, beyond awesome, it was, like, yummmmmmmmmmmm.

"I told you so," Fang whispered, still grinning.

"Oh, shut up," I rolled my eyes, bringing my hand up slightly from behind his neck to slap him.

Fang, the idiot, the hot, sexy- FOCUS -um, the idiot pulled away. He turned with his hands in his pockets and walked away.

The fuck?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I sank down against the door and sighed.

"I take it you found Fang?" Juliette asked from where she was laying on Ella's bed, looking over her boobs at me and fighting a smile.

"Oh, she did more than that," Nelly snickered.

"Shut up," I muttered, smiling, and collapsed onto the ground, "God I'm exhausted."

"Well, too bad, 'cause I invited the guys to come play Spin the Bottle," Ella said.

"Really? That's awesome. Oooh, sorry Max, but Spin the Bottle is sooo fun! I'll just watch, but still!" Nudge squealed, clapping her hands together delightedly. Geez.

"You _what_?" I said just as Iggy popped in.

"Hm, I see it's a bad time," he grinned, "Come on, Fang!"

They came in and sat down.

Ella immediately snuggled into Iggy's side. He put an arm around her and leaned his head back. The rest of us formed a circle around them.

Nudge tossed me an empty bottle.

I glanced at her and took the first spin. It went around and around… and pointed at me again.

"Again," commanded Nelly. I rolled my eyes and twirled the bottle. Me. I frowned.

"Someone else go," I sighed after another spin on myself.

Fang took the bottle from my hands wordlessly and twirled it around. It got himself. He went again.

Nelly.

I didn't blink, and not just because I couldn't. Nudge got up and dragged Nelly into the closet and waited impatiently for Fang. He got up slowly and followed.

I tried not to choke on my own spit.

Nudge shut the door and we looked at the clock.

Two minutes went by.

Juliette nodded and Nudge swung the door open.

My boyfriend was making out with one of my best friends.

Nelly opened her eyes, saw me, and jumped out.

There was and awkward silence and then Ella took the bottle and twirled it.

I knew what was going to happen before it did. She took Iggy's hand and stood up. I wasn't jealous. Nope.

Nudge rolled her eyes and closed the door on them.

Juliette muttered something like, '_Three times in one day,' _under her breath.

I bit my lip as two minutes went by. Nudge started to open the door. It was stuck. She jiggled the knob and turned.

"Okay, they locked it. I guess the game's over. Oh, well, we can do something else. But you have to go," she pointed at Fang.

"Your lip's bleeding," Fang nodded to me as he got up.

I ran the tip of my tongue along my lower lip self-consciously.

He glanced at me then he was gone.

I tried not to pout. Nelly looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Max," she said quietly. I held my arms out. She got up and flying-pounce-hugged me.

"All right," I sighed.

**Fang POV, cause the chapter's not good enough**

Max. I watched her face as Nudge announced the game was over. She was biting her lip like she did when she didn't want you to know how she felt.

Someone was jealous.

"Your lip's bleeding," I nodded to Max as I got up.

She ran the tip of her tongue along the cut, unintentionally looking like the hottest thing in the world. Holy _fuck_.

I didn't melt like I would have a few years ago. Practice.

I couldn't help glancing at her before I was out the door.

The chick was _killing_ me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Cha-badda-FANG POV! But not of the kiss, so psych! I know you guys wanted that, and I'm sorry, but whatever. You'll have to deal with me.**

I was down on my stomach across my bed, scribbling at my art project without looking at it. Then Max came in. I tucked my pillow over the paper and rolled over. She had cold murder in her eyes. Lovely (note sarcasm). She opened her mouth, probably to yell at me, and then sighed and leaned back against the door.

"Did you have to make out with her?" she asked quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You made out with Matt," I countered, gauging her reaction. It was exactly what I knew it would be, some mix of surprise, anger, and defensiveness.

"I did not," she protested, "I just kissed him!"

"Right," I agreed, knowing she'd hate that.

"Well, you still made out with Nelly," Max said.

"Yeah."

"Are we even now, then?" she asked, leveling her eyes with mine. I shrugged.

"On one condition," I said. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Which is…?"

"You don't forbid me or whatever to do this," I said, suddenly right in front of her with a handful of her shirt.

**Max POV**

Someone opened the door behind me and I fell, hitting my wings hard, with Fang right on top of me. We both froze. If it were anyone but my mom, we were cool. Except that it was not only my mom, but Jeb, Total, and Akila, too. My life is just one awkward moment after the next.

As if that wasn't bad enough, just then Gazzy came out of the bathroom, yawned, and saw us. He made gagging motions and ran off down the hall, probably to tell _everyone_. Fang saw him, too, and pushed himself to his feet. He held out a hand, which under any other circumstances I would have ignored, except that I was too frozen with shock to give a fuck about pride.

He pulled me up next to him and we faced the adults and dogs.

"Fang, go get a shirt on," my mom said. Fang appeared a moment later with his black shirt back on.

"Max, we can talk about this later," sighed Jeb," right now Total has news."

Total nodded his scruffy little black head.

"We're all going to Rio!" he announced.

"Rio?" I repeated.

"Yes, Rio. For the wedding!" Total grinned, if a dog can grin, "And there's more."

He looked at Akila, who showed her teeth in a smile.

"Vee have gotten a svimming pool installed," she said with a French accent. Fang and I looked quickly at each other. I gritted my teeth to keep my jaw from dropping.

"Since when can you _talk_?" I asked suspiciously.

"Zis man graciously found out vhat eet vas zey did to Total, and zee doctor Martinez helped zem do eet vis me," Akila said.

Zit man graciously found out rats eat Vaseline two total?

"What?" I muttered out of the side of my mouth to Fang.

"Jeb did whatever it was they did to Total to her with your mom's help," he whispered back. Oooooooh. Never mind the rat thing then.

"And you have a French accent?" I said.

"We're not sure why, but yes, Akila does have a surprising accent, though she doesn't speak French at all," Jeb answered for her.

"'_We?'_"

"Yes," Jeb nodded, "A few other scientist and I, along with your mother. Don't worry Max, they're fine people."

_You mean like Bridget?_ I thought, but if my mom trusted them then I guess I did. Whatever, I was still totally confused. One minute Fang is talking to me, the next we're making out (I really need a new word for that), and then he's shirtless, and Jeb and the dogs are back from DC, and Akila can talk. All in about eight minutes.

"There's more, and it may sound a bit strange," mom added.

"We're mutant bird kids with two talking dogs getting married in Rio. Lay it on me," I sighed.

"There are going to be two marriages once we get to Rio de Janerio," she said. I tried to figure out who she was talking about, and completely failed.

"… Who?" I asked finally.

"Maximum, your mother and I-"

"_YOU?" _I practically shrieked, cutting Jeb off. I just then noticed that his arm was around her. I mean, I guess it should have been a dream come true and crap like that, but somehow I was just shocked. Were they even ever _dating_?

I think I was in shock. Fang put his arm around my shoulders just before I was going to ask him to and held me up.

"Now you might want to get back to your sleepover," mom said, smiling apologetically. Yeah, right, like I'd get _any _sleep tonight. Come on, mom.

The rest of the sleepover was cool, except for the part where I woke up with Nelly's foot in my ass. Extreme pain let me tell you, even for me. We had pancakes for breakfast and then Juliette and Nelly left.

"Bye Max, bye Ella, bye Nudge, bye Angel, bye-"

"They get it, Nelly," Juliette said, dragging a waving Nelly away from the house by the back of her collar.

"Bye guys," Ella and I called simultaneously.

"Bye!" yelled Juliette just before she shut the car door. We watched them go, and then mom was in a hurry.

"Jeb and I are taking Ella and Iggy shopping, take care of the kids, okay Max?" mom called as she swung out side. Ella ran down the hall after her, skidding to a stop at the turn. Iggy bumped into her back and the two scrambled outside.

"'Kay," I said. Jeb got into the van and they were gone.

"Total! I'm making fruit kebabs and fruit salad, do you and Akila want any?" I yelled.

"_Fruit_ _Kebabs_? We'll pass," Total yelped back. I rolled my eyes. It's not like I could ruin this: shoving sticks through pieces of fruit? You didn't exactly have to be a master chef. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed out an apron form the cupboard under the sink. When I stood back up Fang was leaning against the doorframe.

"I really don't have time to talk right now Fang," I said, tilting my head up to kiss him on he lips. Was it as annoyingly hot for Ella that bird-boys were so tall? I hoped so.

I kissed him for like three seconds that way, his face bent down and his hands in his pockets, and then passed by.

"Ugh, do you know how to tie an apron? It's really killing me."

"How you dress yourself in the morning I'll never know," he said, tying the strings in a knot behind me.

"Maybe you will," I said absently, poking my head in the fridge.

"What?" he said, sounding surprised.

"Oh you heard me," I replied, slapping him upside the head with the nearest pain-bringing device: a wooden spoon. He rubbed the back of his head and followed me around the kitchen.

"Fruit bowl," I said, opening the cabinet and stretching my hand out behind me. Something cold touched my palm-Fang's lips-and then the bowl was there.

"Gracias, Señor Schmexiness," I muttered. Then my wings decided holding me a foot above the ground so I could reach the top shelf was unacceptable, and I missed a beat. Did you guess what happened? Yeah, I _fell._ Fang chuckled, catching me bridal-style, and set me on my feet.

"De nada, mi amor eterno."

I rolled my eyes and shook out my wings, and then realized what he'd said.

"Very deep, Fang," I said. **(A/N in Spanish, Fang said Your welcome, my eternal love. Doesn't get much more deep than that.)**

"Hey, I'm a deep guy," he shrugged. I shoved him lightly on the chest. I was looking at him out of the corner of my eye, waving my hand over the bowl of fruit, searching for the spoon. I let my hand rest over one spot for a second to kiss Fang on the cheek, and my fingers closed around the wooden handle. I looked at it in surprise. My hand hadn't moved, which meant… the spoon had.

"Fang," I said in a strangled voice, "Watch this."

I held my hand out over the counter and thought of a cup. The cabinet actually _opened_, and a little glass cup sped down into my hand.

"How the hell…?"

"I don't know," I said, thinking fast, "We need to-"

_It's a new power, Maximum._

I stumbled back about one step before I hit the counter and started shaking.

_Voice? Great to know you're back and all, but WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? _I thought. It didn't answer. Right, new power.

"The Voice is back. It says it's a new power I have," I said, looking up.

"Well no shit," Fang said.

"Oh, shut up. Let's just make lunch. I've got a crapload on my mind right now, I don't need anyone else stressing." I sighed.

"Well, your stress is my stress, so it's kind of a lost cause," Fang said, "And what do you mean 'we'. I have about as much homework as you have family issues. I'll catch you later, Max."

I frowned. I didn't have _that _many family issues.

"Fine."

**Fang POV again**

I laid down and heard something crinkle under my head. I lifted up my pillow. It was my art project, a sketch of a girl with detailed wings and a halo cupping the earth between her hands. There was a shadow in the background, with the vague shape of a person. That would be me. A little stuffed Angel teddy bear lay on the floor, next to a TV remote, and there was a plate of cookies on a little table on the right. Next to the cookies was a knot of tangled up wires, and under it a broken vial.

It was basically all of our lives. The teddy bear was Celeste, which was for Angel, and the remote was our Nudge channel. The cookies were for Ella and Dr. M, and the wires were Iggy and Gazzy. And the broken vial was our past at the school, tucked away under a table, hopefully forever.

And the girl was Max, and her future to save the world. The halo just fit.

I did say I was deep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**NO FREAKING WAY!!! AAH!!! I'VE BEEN NOMINATED FOR TWO MR AWARDS!!! VOTE FOR ME GUYS! AND I'M REALLY EXTREMELY SORRY I MEANT TO UPDATE LAST WEEK BUT I WENT TO YELLOWSTONE FOR 10 DAYS AND MY INTERNET WAS DOWN. Sorry! Ack, I'm so pissed! Oh, and I'm a fan, not the author. So, here I am on fanfiction. And I love you all!**

"Guys, lunch is ready," I called. No answer. "YO! FOOD!"

They stumbled over each other as they ran inside the house. Gazzy reached for a fruit kebab.

"Hey! Go wash your hands," I said, slapping his hand. He and Angel pouted and took off down the hall. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the counter, holding my own kebab in one hand.

"These actually aren't that bad," Nudge said approvingly.

"Uh, thanks, Nudge."

**(Okay quick note, uber important. Antidermis is the new uber, okay, so start saying it! Antiderm for short. It can be said anywhere, like, 'Ugh, today is so Antidermis' or 'Yay, today is so Antidermis!'. See what I mean?)**

I got up to make room for the Gasman, Angel, and apparently Total and Akila, who had changed their minds about my cooking.

"Ow," I muttered, accidently slamming my palm on the corner of the sink. The stick fell out of my hand. I tested my power, holding my hand out over the floor. My fruit kebab shot up, past my hand, and stuck point-first into the ceiling. We all looked up slowly with wide eyes.

"Right, okay guys. I have a new power. No questions," I said leaderishly, walking out of the kitchen.

"Smooth," said Fang from behind me.

"Jesus! Do you have to sneak up on me?" I jumped, "You can't, like, cough or something first?"

Fang thought about it for a second. "No."

I threw my hands up in exasperation and turned into my bedroom.

"I should start packing," I muttered to myself, ignoring Fang looking at me from the corner of the room. I found a suitcase under my bed and pulled open my drawers. How long would two weddings last in Rio?

I decided three weeks was enough and started throwing things in. Pants, shirts, socks, girl boxers, bras. Fang gave me an amused look.

"Shut up," I said. He Fang-laughed quietly.

"There." I said, satisfied, and turned to Fang. "I have like fifteen minutes of free time, so-"

Fang seemed to think that was a good place to stop me. I shoved him onto the pillows and fell down next to him.

A minute later, Nudge knocked on the door.

"Are you guys making out? 'Cause Akila wants me to run her a bath…"

I parted from Fang.

"So run her a bath!" I called. I listened to her retreating footsteps. Akila needed a bath? Eww.

"You have an eight pack," I informed him randomly.

"Do you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Only six. Too bad, I win," Fang mocked.

"And what would you like as your fabulous prize?" I said sarcastically.

"I want to rule the world please."

"Too bad. You're going to have to settle with me," I said.

_Max. We're home. _Said the voice, only I knew that this time it was really Jeb.

"They're home," I said. Fang sighed and rolled off of me.

"For gods sake," he muttered. Someone knocked on the door.

"Uh…" I said slowly, looking around for my top.

"Who is it?" asked Fang coolly.

_Max, open the door, _Jeb told me.

"It's Jeb, open the door," I sighed, pulling my blankets up.

"Hello Fang," Jeb nodded, ignoring Fang's shirtless state, "I need to talk to Max, so if you don't mind…"

"Actually, I do mind," Fang said steadily, "So say whatever you're going to say, do it."

I was surprised and pleased. He still didn't trust Jeb, either. Then my mom came up behind Jeb and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fang. Please." She said. Fang shrugged, picked up his t-shirt and jacket, and walked past my… parents into thee hallway. Jeb seemed a little bit sad that my mom had a teeny bit of authority over us while he had zippo.

"Max. This is too far," Jeb shook his head. Mom disappeared from behind him.

I crossed my arms. "Do something about it."

"You're not coming to Rio if you're going to be like this."

"Be like what, a normal human girl?" I said.

"Max, you're part _avian_," Jeb sighed, "You're _not _a normal human girl, and you know you don't want to be. Stop this."

"You can't control me, Jeb."

"I know," he said softly, "but you're test isn't over yet."

"Jeb, you're marrying my mother. You need to tell me what's going on," I said, hopefully calmly. He gave me a long look.

"I can't," he said finally. I threw my hands up into the air again.

"For fuck's sake Jeb, and you want me to trust you!" I yelled, losing it.

"Maximum Ride, watch your language. Yes, I want you to trust me, though I don't expect you to anywa-"

"Don't you tell me what to do, I don't want your help," I cut him off. I didn't want it, even if I knew I needed it.

"Goodnight, Max," he sighed, and left.

"Goodnight dad," I whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Again, sorry about the wait! I meant to do this Monday but my computer fucked up =/. I think it's worth it. I had lots of fun writing this, so review! I'm not middle aged. (That means I'm not James Patterson, and don't own Maximum Ride.)**

"Max! Ella! Fang! Iggy! We need to get to the airport! Come on!" called Nudge, yawning. Our four names meant one thing. Ella poked her head out of Iggy's doorway the same time I poked mine out of Fang's.

"We're coming!" we yelled at the same time. We both turned our heads and looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. She jerked back and yelped suddenly, kicking the door closed behind her. Whose room was she in again? That's right.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up and back into the room. My feet lifted off the ground together in front of me.

I clawed at his hands.

"Put me down, Fang!" I shouted, half laughing.

"Are you finished packing?" he asked.

"What? Yes I'm finished packing!"

He dropped me on my bed and grabbed both of our suitcases, and kicked open the door. I followed him outside and slipped my hand into his, taking my own suitcase.

"I'm fully capable," I said, loading it into the trunk.

"I know," Fang said, smiling slightly and tossing his, Angel's, and Total's luggage in.

I grabbed Akila's duffel bag and raised an eyebrow.

"Remind my why the dogs get carry-on baggage?" I muttered.

"Don't let them hear you say that," Fang warned, and then paused, looking at the minivan.

"We won't all fit," I agreed to his unspoken thought.

"Yep," he said. There was a whole unspoken paragraph there. You had to read between the lines. **(Yeah, I stole that from JP. STWAOES, I think.)**

Ella and Iggy came up and dumped everything in the car.

"MOM! HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIT IN THE CAR?" Ella called

Our mom came out and clicked the garage open. It wasn't used, and no one ever went in.

Ella and Iggy both gasped, although he was blind, and Fang gave his equivalent by raising his eyebrows.

Even I knew that the car was moderately fancy. It was Ella's favorite car ever.

"You. Got. A. PORSCHE!"

"We got four Porsches," Jeb corrected.

He and mom walked over and smiled at us.

"Why would we need four Porsches?" I frowned.

"More importantly, how did we _afford_ four Porsches?" Iggy added.

"Angel?" Fang suggested suspiciously.

"AAH!" Ella squealed happily.

"We didn't," smiled Jeb," You see, everyone working at the School was fairly rich. When it went down, most of them didn't have time to collect their cars before their arrest. So…"

He shrugged.

"Okay, but why _four_?" I asked, not liking this.

"One for each of you!" Mom said.

"You got _four teenagers_ Porsches? Ella can't even drive!" I said. True, Iggy, Fang and I were sixteen and had licenses, but until now, none of us had cars to _drive_.

"Yes," Jeb said.

"Impressive," Iggy said, nodding.

"Iggy, yours is dark blue, Fang's is black, Max's is red, and that yellow one is Ella's," mom said. **(Ella **_**is**_** like me, and I love convertible yellow Porsches, even if I can't drive, so…)**

"Sweet," Iggy said.

"You can take two of them," Mom nodded, and she and Jeb got in the minivan. Nudge and Gazzy followed, and then Angel with the dogs.

"We'll take the guys' cars," I said.

"Okay!" Ella said happily, and got in shotgun in Iggy's car.

"It's not like we're taking the cars to Rio. What's the big deal?" I muttered, crossing my arms in Fang's new car. He rolled his eyes.

"Jeb will find a way to get them there," he sighed.

"No kidding." I muttered bitterly.

He followed Iggy, who'd put the top down, and had Ella singing along to the radio next to him. I sighed and put on our own radio.

"…._ I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret ..."_

I frowned and changed the station.

Something ended and another song came on. I recognized it from Nelly and Ella's Jonas brothers phase. _Not _a fun phase.

"_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just... but I don't want to lead you on_

_No_

_But the truth is I've grown fond_

_Yeah, _

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me to the end of time to them all you're mine it'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a-"_

Nick Jonas was starting to get on my nerves. I switched the channel. **(Super-corny moment I just had to have… I heard the song playing in the produce aisle and I was like, WTF, Max and Fang in Jonas Brother form. The song's called Just Friends. XD, I know.)**

Fang pulled to a stop in front of the airport door. I saw him pull out the keys and then he was standing outside my door.

"Fast," I said speculatively. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

We unloaded our luggage and sorted everyone out.

Jeb hurried us down the halls, around a corner, down the escalator, past a Starbucks, to our terminal.

We, meaning my mom and Jeb, waited in line for a half hour until it was our turn.

"The dogs need to be-" the sheepish security guy paused.

"Fed extra meals across the flight. We know," Angel smiled up at him. He nodded, eyes glazing over.

Frea-ky.

We boarded the plane, taking up almost two full rows. Fang and I sat next to each other with me in the window seat, and then there was an aisle separating us from the next four seats. Closest to us was Iggy, and then Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy. Angel was a row up with the adults and dogs, sitting in front of me.

I stared out the window. We'd arrived at the airport at twelve, and the flight was about nine hours.

"How's life?" I said, looking with a beyond bored expression out the window.

"How's puberty?" Fang muttered back.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes.

He shrugged.

"My flipping screen doesn't work!" Ella pouted suddenly, frustrated.

"Use mine?" Iggy offered. She nodded.

"OMIGOSH they have House Bunny! It's like, one of my all time favorite movies ever!" her eyes widened. She turned to Iggy and clutched his arm with wide, pleading eyes.

"Can we watch it?"

Iggy ran a finger across the screen, taking in the image.

"Go for it," he said. Of course he couldn't really 'watch' it.

"Scooch over," she said, waving her hands at him. He moved to the edge of his seat. Ella slid over and shared his place.

"So, Max."

"So, Fang."

"I'm sure you're going to want to do _tons _of shopping with Ella and Nudge in Rio," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh God," I wrinkled my nose. Fang chuckled.

"You don't have to spend a day at some mall."

"Oh there'll be more than one day," I said," I'll probably get dragged into at least one though."

"I can use wedding preparations as an excuse." I added as and afterthought.

"You don't need an excuse. You've got me," Fang said.

… What?

"Max!" squealed Ella. I glanced over.

"Yeah…?"

"It's _Tyson Ritter_!"

I held back a laugh. She totally adored Tyson Ritter. (**If you didn't know-tch, lame-o-Tyson Ritter is the lead singer of the All American Rejects. I saw him live. OH MY GOD.)**

"Did you know they have Harry Potter? I asked her, smiling. Her eyes widened.

"The sixth? With the incredibly sexy Tom Felton?" she asked. I nodded. Ella looked like she was exploding. **(Tom Felton=Draco Malfoy. From Harry Potter. If you haven't seen that movie, you're a deprived child. He's super hot. ********)**

I hoped Iggy knew what he was getting himself into.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

I yawned and looked at Fang. We'd been flying for six hours.

"Movie?" I asked. He shrugged and picked one at random.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly.

"Of the movie? I d-"

"Of them. Of Dr. M. and Jeb." He cut me off. I shrugged, indicating I did NOT want to talk about it.

"Look at this guy," he said suddenly, nodding to the screen. "The 'Maid of honor' dude. He doesn't have the balls to tell her he loves her."

"Well she's kind of getting _married_," I pointed out," It would kind of ruin everything for her. She'd be all confused and shit."

"Would you do it?" he asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"If it was me. And, say, Ella. If she wanted you to be her Maid of Honor. And I had Iggy as the Best man. If we were marrying _the wrong people_, Max. Would you do that to her? Your own sister? Would you tell her you loved her fiancé?"

I knew what he meant. That didn't mean I liked it. I mean, sure, the two characters would probably get together in the end of the movie, but if Ella really loved him… would I be able to live with myself?

"Maybe." I said finally. Fang looked at me in disbelief.

"_Maybe? _Meaning, maybe _not?_"

"If she really loved you, I couldn't take that away." I defended myself.

"_Right._" He rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms stubbornly and turned away. The seatbelt light dinged off. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw he was doing the same. I wasn't sure why, or how, but we both had the same thought, and in a flash, the armrest separating us was gone, my seatbelt was unbuckled and I was kissing Fang.

Still holding my lips on his -which for future reference were super citrus-y today- I maneuvered myself over onto his lap. Ella giggled.

"Ugh, I can _hear_ you sucking her lip, Fang. It's the bottom one. _Sick._ Ugh." Iggy shook his head. I stopped and turned my head toward him.

"Screw off, Iggy. Make out with Ella. Play a videogame. Do _something_." I said.

He and Ella looked at each other.

"I believe that was an invitation. What do you think, Ella?"

"Oh I'm _positive _that was an invitation, Iggy," Ella said, smiling mischievously, "In fact, let's take Max up on her offer right now."

She swung her legs over his thighs and drew her arms around his neck.

I rolled my eyes and went back to kissing Fang.

A flight attendant came down the aisle with the drink cart.

"Excuse me, public displays of affection are not permitted during this flight. I'm sorry. Would any of you like a beverage?" she said, finishing with a plastic smile. I moved reluctantly off Fang and sat down.

"Yeah, can we get two Cokes, some orange juice, a Mountain Dew, and one of those?" he said, pointing.

"I need to see identification that you are over the age of-"

I called in Angel. The woman went rigid, and then laughed sweetly.

"Of course!" she said, putting two whole cans of coke, a cup of orange juice, and a can of Mountain Dew on the tray. She handed Fang the mini-bottle. He had a thing for Red Wine. Not an addiction. Uh, I hope.

I cracked open a soda.

"So, speaking of Lissa-"

"We weren't."

"I was thinking…" I traced little circles on the palm of his hand and opened my mouth to continue.

"Attention. We will be experiencing some slight turbulence during the flight. Please fasten your seat belts. Thank you."

The seatbelt light came back on. Fang reached over and did my seatbelt for me.

He barely had time to do so when we jerked forward suddenly, the plane rocking sharply to the left. Half of my Coke dumped across me, soaking through to my bra. I groaned. I heard Ella laugh and turned to glare at her. She wasn't laughing at me. She hadn't had time to strap herself in.

She giggled uncontrollably and tilted her head on Iggy's shoulder. You guessed it. He was on her left, and she had slammed into him, almost knocking him off his seat. He laughed along with her and put his arm around her shoulders.

I groaned again and started wringing out my shirt. Wait.

I had a sudden inspiration. I waved my hand over the stain. I could see the liquid rise out of my clothes, and I directed it slowly to the cup. That's where it went wrong. Slowly, the cotton of my t-shirt started to unwind.

I gritted my teeth, spilled all the Coke back into the can and sighed. Fang glanced at me and did a double take.

"New style?" he asked. I looked down at myself.

_Fuck_.

My shirt was sizzling away fast. You could already see the white tank top underneath my shirt. Soon my bra would…

I ripped open the plastic bag containing the orange blanket under my feet and threw it over my body.

"Fang," I moaned," What do I do?"

He shrugged.

"Not. Helping."

"Here," he rolled his eyes, undoing his seatbelt and standing up. Probably getting my carry-on bag, to change my shirt. The plane hit turbulence.

Fang was forced back slightly, knocking over some girl. He caught her around the waist and helped her up.

The hell? Did he just have a moment of random niceness to someone? Someone we didn't _know_? She gave him quick smile and continued down the aisle. Something inside me flared. That one moment of his arm around her killed me. Even if it meant nothing.

He took down his laptop bag and sat back down.

"_How is your fucking laptop going to help me!" _I hissed. Fang glanced at me and quickly pulled his black hoodie off.

He set it in my lap and opened his laptop, eyes on the screen. I raised my eyebrows at him and slipped it over my head.

He glanced at me for less than a second. I saw a hint of a smile he was trying to hold back.

"I'm wearing your clothes," I said.

"That's hot."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Blogging?"

"Not exactly," Fang muttered. I raised my eyebrows and glanced at his screen. He tilted the screen away, which only made me more curious.

"What're you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

Wrong answer. I grabbed for the laptop. He held it over his head, out of my reach. I crossed my arms and sat back.

"Fine."

He nodded and got back to whatever he was doing. There were only two ways to get Fang's attention when he was like this. Set his pants on fire, and/or kiss him. Unfortunately, they don't let you bring matches on the plane. I sighed quietly and turned to kiss him once on the mouth.

I'm pretty sure that successfully got his attention. I moved closer to him - and he let go of the laptop. I ran my hand down his back and grabbed it, pulled back, and twisted around to look at the screen.

"Youhave a _Facebook_?"

"No, there are two Nick Rides in an airplane on their way to Rio. _Yeah_, I have a Facebook."

I read his status. '_**Nick Ride**__On my way to Rio, sitting with Max on the plane.'_

I stifled a laugh, and froze when my eyes glanced over a number on the page. I read it again to e sure.

"You have over _nine hundred fifty thousand _friends? We haven't met ten people! How…?"

He shrugged. I could practically see him radiating smugness.

"I posted on my blog. Lot's of kids want to be my friends, apparently. Not all of them have Facebooks, though."

His goddamn blog.

"No profile picture?" I asked. He rolled his eyes again.

"Do I look like a picture kind of person?"

"Point taken. God I'm sleepy. D'you mind turning off the light?" I said, making my point with a yawn halfway through. Fang clicked the button. I pulled our window cover down and closed my eyes. I heard the click of Fang closing his laptop.

And then the sleep caught up with me.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Well, I wasn't planning on stopping there, but whatever, it's long enough, I guess. Review, and again I'm sorry about the wait, hope it was worth it, and used myself as Ella!**

l


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Max," Fang said.

"Mmm?" I mumbled, rolling onto my side.

"She's up," Iggy nodded.

"Yes. I'm up. Let's broadcast it to the world, shall we?" I said, keeping my eyes closed.

"Oh, don't be a pussy. You got your six hours of beauty sleep." Iggy said.

I sat straight up at that. I'd been asleep for six hours?

"Careful," Fang muttered, pulling down the built-in table on the seat in front of me. He placed a tray of food on top and indicated for me to eat it. I scarfed down the steak and mashed potatoes, and then the breadstick.

"Do we have-"

Fang handed me a new Coke.

"We're going to eat again at the hotel," he said while I ate.

"Good. How long till we land?"

"I'd say five minutes. They announced it a few seconds before you woke up."

"'Kay. Hey Ella-"

"Shhh!" Iggy warned. He looked lovingly at Ella, asleep with her head on his shoulder. They shared a blanket. Saps.

Soon, we hit he ground with a jolt, waking up Ella and signaling we were there.

We unloaded from the plane and of course, there they were.

Three Porsches and a minivan, waiting in the parking lot on the other side of a tall fence.

"Jeb," I complained as our baggage was brought to us right there on the landing field and loaded into the cars.

"Be grateful, Max," he said without looking at me, smile-lines appearing around his eyes.

Iggy started to get into the drivers seat of his car.

"Vhy eez zee blind boy driving?" questioned Akila.

"I passed driver's ed., didn't I?" he said, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but how eez zat possible?"

"Mad skills." Iggy said, sliding into his Porsche.

I shot Akila a 'Don't ask' look and frowned at my car.

"Are we valid in Rio?" asked Nudge.

"I doubt it," shrugged Ella, "I call shotgun!"

Ella's vehicle wasn't here, since she'd never driven before, and would probably kill as all.

"Max, would you mind taking Ella?" Mom asked.

"Sure." I said, snatching my keys from Jeb.

"Ooh Max, I'm so glad we're here! In Rio!" Ella squealed once we were on the road," And I'm glad mom put me in here. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

I raised one eyebrow at her.

"The suite we're staying in has four bedrooms: One with a Queen size and a normal bed, and the other three with Queens."

"Okay, so?" I said.

"_So_, Mom and Jeb will share a room, right?" She said. I cringed, and Ella rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that leaves seven of us. If I share with you, Angel shares with Nudge, and Iggy shares with Gazzy, and Fang gets his own bed, we're even, right?"

I nodded slowly. Ella swore.

"Well, let's fix that, 'cause I know you want to sleep with Fang, and before you say anything, no, that's not what I meant."

I guess it was true. I wanted to sleep with Fang. Not that I wanted to _sleep with him _sleep with him, but you get the point. I sighed.

"So, what if…"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Once we were checked in at our Hotel, Jeb and Mom went to get the cars parked. Leaving us with the kids. Mom had told us the same sleeping plan Ella knew she would.

"BF Wangs!" squealed Ella, poking her head out of the fridge," Want some?"

"Go to your rooms, guys. It's like eleven PM. Nudge, Angel, can we talk to you for a sec? And Ella, just grab me a yogurt," I added. BF Wangs was Ella's phrase for Buffalo wings. I mean, duh. **(Does anyone else call them that? 'Cause I know I do...)**

Ella and I sat down with the two of them on the couch, Ella, eating her Buffalo wings and dip with the delight of a two year old, and we talked to them for a half hour.

"I'm in," grinned Nudge.

Angel nodded and smiled sweetly.

"I'll help you, Max," she said happily. I nodded at my girls and sent them to bed.

Iggy and Fang came out of their room, Iggy flopping down in front of the TV. Ella lay on the couch with him, her head on his lap.

Fang sat in the recliner, leaving me with nowhere to sit.

"Wow, thanks," I rolled my eyes.

Fang pulled me onto his lap.

"You're welcome."

We watched House for around an hour until Mom and Jeb sent us to bed. I fell asleep quickly,

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

I woke up first, Ella still snoring softly next to me. Once my eyes adjusted I could read the numbers on the digital clock. Ten-thirty.

Ella jolted awake, and then immediately sniffed the air.

"I smell breakfast! Come on!" she giggled, instantly awake. She hopped out from under the covers and shook my shoulders. It was impossible how tiny and thin she was with the amount of food she ate.

"Max! Get up!"

"Ugh," I muttered.

Ella walked out the door.

"Fang! Wake Max up!" she called.

"I hate you," I mumbled, glaring at Ella. She giggled again and skipped away, toward the kitchen. Fang slipped inside and closed the door.

"Morning," he said. He came around to my side of the bed and leaned over me. Fang kissed me, and then put one freezing cold hand on my back, under my shirt between my wings. I yelped at his freezing hand and sprang up. Fang laughed and picked me up bridal-style.

"Glad you're awake."

I crossed my arms and let him carry me to the little breakfast bar. We both sat at barstools, and I reached for a muffin.

"How'd you sleep?" Iggy asked Ella.

"Okay, if _that_ girl wasn't kicking me in her sleep," he said with a mouthful of banana, reaching over Fang to point accusingly at me with her muffin.

"Okay, so I kick in my sleep. Big deal, I only gave you a few bruises," I muttered.

Mom rolled her eyes at us

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Nudge said suspiciously.

"You said I could." Angel said sweetly.

"No I didn't-YOU MIND CONTROLLED ME DIDN'T YOU? ANGEL!" Nudge shrieked angrily, chasing Nudge around the room with a murderous expression. I hopped down and caught her by the wrists.

"Fang." I said. He caught Angel. Nudge struggled against me.

"Angel, it was wrong to mind control Nudge for her shirt. Say you're sorry."

"Sorry Nudge," Angel said obediently.

"Nudge, do you forgive her?" I asked.

"NO!"

Mom sighed and walked over.

"Uh, Dr M., just a thought, but I really don't think they should share a room…." Iggy said nervously.

"Well then, Ella and Nudge can switch," Mom said with motherly-ish determination.

"But Max kicks in her sleep! She'll kill me!" Angel whined.

"Fine. Angel, you sleep with Gazzy, since he's your brother. Nudge can use the other bed in that room. Max, you and Ella stay where you are, and Fang and Iggy-"

"Mom, Fang and Iggy aren't going to fit, and you know it." Ella rolled her eyes.

"You know what, fine. Ella, share with Iggy. Max, you can share with Fang," Mom said, realizing there was no other way.

I shrugged on the outside, did a little happy dance on the inside.

"Can we go shopping today?" asked Nudge, changing the subject before mom could change her mind.

"Sure, why not," mom said, taking a steady breath," Girls, get ready, we're leaving in an hour. Max, that means you."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

There was no need to take a Porsche this time. When we got to the mall - Rio style - mom parked the minivan and we unloaded ourselves.

"Let's split into groups, get the shopping done faster. I'll take Nudge and Angel. Meet back at two."

Mom waved at us and led the girls into the mall.

"Two hours. Let's go."

I let Ella drag me in by the wrist. We hit a bunch of random stores, where Ella bought a BB gun and three boxes of chocolate.

"They have a PINK? Here? Uh, okay," Ella shrugged. She dragged me in.

"Look at this!" Ella said, holding up a white polka-dot bra.** (Not that you need to know this, but I have one of those. From Pink. Disturbed? Sorry…)**

"Ella, do you really need-"

"I'M BUYING THIS!" she said, dropping the bra and grabbing a pink hoodie.

_Warm My Heart _ _Not My World_ was written on the back in silver block letters.

"It's strawberry scented!" she laughed.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Not for me. But _you're _getting this. And this. And these…"

Ella piled things in my arms.

"Hello. Got a boyfriend?" asked the clerk girl knowingly. She looked American.

"Totally. Should we get the red and black or the pink and white?" Ella asked.

"Well if you buy one of each, you can get another one free."

Yep, definitely American.

"Cool! Max, grab the yellowy one."

I dropped it on the counter for her. Ella paid while I gave her a Max-glare,

"All right, it's one-thirty." Ella muttered. She took me to a jewelry store and bought fake belly-button rings and some bracelets and necklaces that looked Rio-y.

"Great, Ella. I think our time's up. Let's go," I said.

"'Kay. Wait, I have a text," Ella stopped walking and checked her phone. I walked back over and read over her shoulder. Iggy.

**You set it up didn't you? (A/N That was in a super-cool font on my computer. Not on here...)**

Ella laughed and punched in:

**Yes**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Would you girls like to go out for dinner, or what?" asked mom, watching us through the rearview mirror.

I shrugged.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Ella, so frantically anyone who didn't know her would have slammed the brakes. Mom kept driving.

"Spider?" she asked wearily.

"No, a MCDONALDS! They have those _everywhere _don't they? God."

"So we'll eat at the hotel then?" mom clarified. I gave her a silent nod.

When we got back, Gazzy was drinking milk through his nose, Iggy was cheering "CHUG CHUG CHUG!", Fang was holding a stopwatch, while Jeb was watching them with disapproving amusement from where he was handcuffed to a barstool.

I went to stand behind Iggy, bringing Ella along. Nudge skipped over to the fridge and grabbed two sodas, joining Angel on the couch.

"Who handcuffed Jeb?" I whispered to Fang.

"Iggy."

Iggy and I had a quick, silent high-five behind my back.

"Done!" shouted Gazzy, milk trickling out of his nose, and then burped loudly.

"One minute, fifty-two seconds," Fang said.

"WORLD RECORD!" yelled Gazzy. He and Iggy jumped up and gave each other double high-fives.

"That's _enough_!" Mom shouted. "Someone fix this." she thrust her finger at Jeb," Girls, go empty your shopping bags. Now."

I picked up all six bags and backed through the door. I closed it with my foot and dumped my stuff on the bed.

Thirteen bras, nine pairs of underwear, four bracelets, three necklaces, a dress and countless other things spilled out across the room. I shoved the dress into the depths of my suitcase and switched bras to a weirdly comfortable one, which was the black one with red lace Ella had asked about. I put on a fake belly ring, and put everything else away collapsing back on the bed.

**I guess that was long enough… I mean, not that bad… An update will be coming REALLY SOON. I had a Dentist appointment today, and I've got and Ortho tomorrow morning so I'm missing more school. Yay. Pray I won't have to get braces! Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**I'm getting braces.**

**AND OH MY GOD, I WON THE MR AWARD I WAS NOMINATED FOR!!! I LITERALLY SQUEALED HISTERICALLY WHEN I FOUND OUT AND CLAPPED! SO THANKS!!! So, about the braces. Ugh, I have to fix the tiny gap between my two front top teeth. But my friend just got braces Thursday, & she says it sucks… UGH. **

"Well, your mom was pissed." Fang said, rummaging through his suitcase.

"Dinner?" I asked, passing him a slice of cake.

Fang gave me a '…?' look and took the piece.

"Mom said to raid the fridge for what we needed," I shrugged, licking the pink frosting off of my cheek.

"Which side?"

"What?" I said cluelessly.

Fang gestured to the bed.

"Oh, I don't care," I shrugged. Fang pulled his shirt over his head and looked around for something. He turned away and kneeled down with his back to me over his suitcase. I stared at the scars on his back for a little while.

I laid down on the left half of the bed and arched my back to take off my bra. I pulled it out from under my shirt and set it on the nightstand.

Fang turned and walked into the bathroom. I was halfway done changing my sweats when I heard Ella scream and something shatter. A great way to end your Sunday night.

"MAX! JULIETTE AND SELLWOOD!" she screamed.

Oh. Right.

Fuck.

"Text her!" I yelled, pulling my sweats on the rest of the way and skidding out the door.

"Oh Christ. Oh God God God God…" Ella repeated frantically, flipping open her phone and sending a quick text.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told her I just got here and I asked her how the date went." Ella said, staring at her phone.

It beeped.

**i'll tell u l8r**

Ella frowned and texted something back, and then shut her phone and tossed it aside. She flopped down on her back on her bed and screamed.

"Geez Ella," I muttered. She rolled over so that her face was in her pillow and groaned loudly.

"See you in the morning…" I said slowly, and hurried back to my room.

I laid down on my side of the bed and closed my eyes.

I only realized Fang was out of the shower when I felt pressure on the mattress and I got rained on by drops of cold water.

"Fang," I groaned, picking up a pillow blindly and hitting him with it. I opened my eyes. He was shaking his had like a wet dog, spraying water everywhere. Oh, in a towel. **(It's MY BIRTHDAY!!! OCTOBER 9****th****!!! REVIEW ME A HAPPY B-DAY AT LEAST, PLEASE AND THANKS!!!)**

"Put some pants on."

"You sure you want me to?" Fang rolled his eyes, pulling on a pair of boxers under his towel. I shot him a look and changed into pajama short-shorts. I slipped under the covers and reached for the lamp. It switched off.

"Fang. Lights."

He got up and flicked the light switch, and then climbed into the bed.

"I've never been to a wedding before," I said, thinking out loud.

"Gee, I wonder how that happened?" Fang muttered sarcastically. I elbowed him and put my head on his arm, and then huddled in. I closed my eyes again.  
"Don't say it," I warned.

Fang laughed lightly.

"I love you," he said. I relaxed. "And you're sleeping with me."

I jabbed him with my knee. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"You're an idiot," I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said, love you too."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"You don't kick in your sleep."

I opened my eyes slowly.

"How'd you know I was awake?" I asked, rolling my head to the side to look at Fang.

He shrugged.

"What?" I said, eyes narrowing. He was giving me a look. Fang held something up. My bra. The black one.

"Give it back."

"That's okay, I think I'll keep it."

"Fang." I said.

"Max."

"Now," I warned. He shook his head silently. I rolled onto my other side with my back to him, like I was defeated. Yeah, right.

I turned and grabbed it out of his hand. Fang tackled me. I made I high-pitched scream-ish sound and tried to wrestle him off me. He pinned my hands together and stole it out of my grip.

"Fang!"

I pushed him off and rolled on top of him.

"How much do you want it Max?"

"Give it to me!"

Fang put it under his back and grabbed my arms on his chest. And then the door creaked open. Mom stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Max! What did I tell you?"

"Wha- we're not doing anything!" I protested, and then realized that Fang wasn't wearing a shirt, I was on top of him, and we'd been yelling.

"Max."

"We weren't," I said indignantly.

"Breakfast is ready," she said with an 'I'm watching you' look before she closed the door. I looked down at Fang. He dragged me down and kissed me. I let myself make out with Fang until I knew the time was getting suspicious.

"Fang," I said quietly, throwing off the blankets. I rolled back onto my heels and paused.

"I'm going to take a shower," I decided," crouching on Fang's chest. He nodded. I did a back flip onto the ground and turned away.

I put on an undershirt and then took of my top.

"Way to be a punk, Max," Fang rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what the hell are you talking about now?" I said, turning around.

He gestured to his stomach. Oh. Belly button ring. I laughed and took it off, walking into the bathroom.

"It was a joke," I called, closing the door," Ask Ella."

After I showered and ate breakfast, mom announced that we were going to some garden called El Jardin de recuerdos. Everyone was going, including the dogs, but we were going to take a bus.

We got on the bus at around one, Ella staring dead on at her phone, never taking her eyes off. Waiting for that text.

"God, it's so claustrophobic in here!" Nudge complained.

"I know," I sighed, itching to just jump out and fly the rest of the way, which we couldn't, because of Akila and Jeb. Iggy could probably carry Ella, Total had his little wings, and Fang and I have flown carrying mom before.

Stupid Jeb. Ugh.

Mom rushed us off the bus and into the garden.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Angel asked.

"Sure, mom will take you," I said, taking Fang's hand.

"I'm going to go see the roses. Come on Iggy," Ella said, dragging Iggy away by the sleeve. I walked away with Fang.

"So, okay, if you could kill one famous person, who would it be?" I asked, buying grapes from a stand and popping one in my mouth.

"Mm, the Octuplet mom. You?"

"Britney Sp– no, she makes okay music… I don't know. What about someone you know or have known?" I said.

"Lissa."

"What?" I said, turning to him. He wasn't looking at me. He was staring into the distance looking surprised.

"Lissa," he repeated, and started walking quickly toward where he was looking. I tried to follow his line of sight. There was a group of kids, and they were coming towards us. Then I saw it. A girl with bright red hair, and another with two long, loose braids coming toward us.

"Lissa," I breathed.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Hope you liked that little twist. I'm going to Puerto Rio for a school trip on march for a wek with 30 kids from my class, so yay! And aolso, today, (October 21****st****) my grandmother died. =,(**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hah, Funny that someone mentioned that you speak Portuguese in Rio. Yeah. I know. But my friend who was going to give me translations is gone right now, and since I don't speak the language, we'll just say they're in a little Spanish-Speaking portion, seeing as I do speak that (another Ella point for me!). And I'm kind of fed up with my reviews. At least a hundred people have this story on alert, and about a third of you review. I feel bad, but I won't update until around 50 more reviews. SO DO IT!**

Lissa came forward and threw her arms around Fang. At least it was just a hug.

"Max! What are you doing here?" asked the braided haired girl. I looked at her more closely as she hugged me.

"JJ?"

She nodded happily.

"Oh, I missed you! Is your sister here?" she asked. I remembered giving Ella JJ's e-mail. They had become friends. I nodded, watching Fang out of the corner of my eye. A few of my other friends from when we were living with Anne came over and gave me hugs after JJ was done practically strangling me.

"Hey, Nick," JJ said, giving him a quick hug. He patted her back lightly and let go. I guess I turned him into a huggier person. Not that I minded. It was just a friendly thing.

"Let me _through" _a voice said. A guy pushed through the crowd. Oh hell.

"It is you," said Sam, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey. Listen, what are you all doing here?" I said, looking around.

"Field trip. What about you? It's such a weird coincidence." JJ replied.

"Oh, it's a family thing." I said. I saw Fang's hand clench into a fist.

Everyone but JJ, Sam, Lissa, Lissa's friend and a girl named Penelope slowly disappeared.

I called Ella for JJ and Penelope's sakes, they were dying to meet her.

"Mm, hello?"

"Ella, guess who's here," I said.

"Wh- Iggy _stop_," she giggled. "Sorry, who?"

"Are you making out behind a tree?" I sighed. JJ rolled her eyes and Penelope's eyes widened.

"Um… maybe." She said. "Just tell me who it is! Iggy, _hold on a sec._ No, you can't do that! Hey!" she cut off laughing hysterically.

"JJ, Lissa, and Pen are here. They want to meet you," I told her, scanning the park for the two of them.

"Iggy, wait. Sorry, did you say JJ, Max? Where are you guys?"

"Uhm, where are you?" I said, glancing at Lissa.

"In front of… a tree… and some flowers…"

"_No shit? _Me too!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, wait, I think I see you," Ella said. She caught up to us, Iggy shadowing her. She and JJ said hi, and then the six of us (Me, Ella, Iggy, Pen, JJ, and Sam) turned to Lissa and her friend.

"Hey, you're Max, right?" Lissa said cheerfully. "I'm Lissa, and this is Kim."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," I said. Manners, Max. Yeah, only in a million years.

"Oh, I like your shoes," Lissa said to Ella, who smiled slightly.

"Thanks, you too. So, Max, is this Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam, this is my sister Ella." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Big family," Sam said. He remembered the rest of the Flock. I nodded casually.

"Kim and I were going to go get something to drink, anyone want to come with?" Lissa said, smiling at Ella.

"Sure," said Ella.

"We'll catch up with you," I said sweetly. Lissa nodded. Everyone but Fang and Sam went off with her. I would _not _have an awkward silence with my old boyfriend and my current one.

"F-Nick, could I talk to you for a second?" I asked. He shrugged and walked a few feet away with me.

"Be nice," he said sarcastically.

"You be nice," I said, hitting him across the arm.

"_Weird coincidence_? It's a _weird coincidence _that we had to leave before we found out if Sammy here was an Eraser," he said threateningly.

"Whatever… we still don't know, so try not to kill anyone yet," I said, and turned to Sam.

"Let's go," I said.

* * *

We had smoothies, which were random but delicious, with Lissa and the rest of our party posse, and then JJ suddenly groaned loudly and pounded her forehead on the table.

Ella glanced over at the phone clenched in JJ's hand.

"You broke up?" she asked with a quick sip.

"No, I'm _trying _to dump him. Somebody just won't freaking listen." She hissed," Child." She muttered under her breath, getting back to texting.

"Anyone want another smoothie?" asked Penelope, standing up. JJ raised her hand while still texting with the other.

"Me! But Pen, you bought the last round of smoothies, are you sure you've got enough?" asked Ella.

"Poo, my card's empty," pouted Pen. She tossed the credit card aside and pulled a new one from her wallet.

"She's loaded," laughed Kim in a whisper," she could buy the whole smoothie store."

"You're welcome," smiled Pen, setting new cups down in front of Ella and JJ in answer to Ella's question.

"Yeah, thanks. Iggy, hand me the Wanilwa."

"The what?" I laughed.

"Wanilwa. Wanilla. _Wanill_-agh!" Ella shouted in frustration. Iggy handed her the vanilla powder.

"Ah, okay then. So, Lissa, going out with anyone?" asked JJ.

"Not really. You'll never guess who asked me out," she rolled her eyes.

"Who? Shane? I know he likes you." Penelope said matter-of-factly.

"Nope. Ben."

"_Freeze?_" said Penelope while JJ did a spit take, spraying smoothie all over herself and Kim's arm and then bursting into a coughing fit. Ella slammed her on the back.

"That's right. The retarded freshman," Lissa nodded.

"I'm going to-" cough spit "- change the subject now," said JJ, wiping her mouth off.

I nodded. "Who-"

"SUCK THAT, BITCH!" yelled JJ triumphantly, flipping her phone closed and dropping it on the table. A few people in the park shot her _'Crazy American crackhead'_ looks.

JJ folded her arms calmly in her lap and closed her mouth.

"Anyway… I think we have to go back to the bus," said Penelope, standing up. Kim gathered her purse wordlessly and stepped back from the picnic table. JJ and Pen passed hugs between Ella and I, and then Lissa and I shared a quick one. She gave Fang a quick kiss on the cheek before they gathered and walked off to their bus.

Ella cleared her throat. "Maybe we should go find everyone else," she suggested. I nodded. We searched the park until we found Gaz, Angel, Total and Akila.

"Where are Nudge and the parents?" Iggy asked.

"I dunno, let me see if I can catch a mind signal," murmured Angel, closing her eyes. She swore in Spanish.

"Angel!"

"I can't find them," she said, confusion spreading across her face. I looked around the park slowly. Gazzy was panicking and running around the tree. I grabbed the back of his shirt when he sped by and passed him to Fang, who held his shoulder securely. I drew Angel closer to me and kept scanning the area.

"There they are," I sighed in relief, pointing at the three of them as they turned away from a fruit stand, laughing. Angel scrunched up her nose.

"But…"

"It's okay sweetie," I smiled, ruffling her hair," You probably just missed them."

"But I never miss anything," mumbled Angel quietly.

"Hey, Max!" Nudge grinned when they caught up to us.

"Let's go," nodded mom, herding us toward the cars. I took a glance back at the garden and read the print under the words across the sign.

El Jardin de recuerdos. The garden of memories.

* * *

**Next chapter will be here crazy soon to make up for that wait! Memories, all right…**


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry.

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT—MY COMPUTER BROKE, AND WAS FINALLY FIXED LAST NIGHT!

Therefore all of my stories were wiped and are now gone, and I might just have to discontinue.

Review if you want me to keep going?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**A short-ish one, but the plot is revealed and I've decided to continue. How could I not, with all of you? =D**

"Ma-ax, Angel kicked me," Gazzy whined.

"Sorry," muttered Angel distractedly, folding her legs under the table. She went back to picking at her dinner. Fang and I shared I glance. I nodded to him and pushed back from the table.

He followed me into the kitchen. I tapped my foot impatiently at Iggy, who was searching through the cupboards for a fork.

"Ig," I said finally. He jumped and turned around, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whoa, I didn't hear… I'll just… go now," he said, probably sensing my not-happy vibe.

"This is bad," I sighed," Angel's been pretty out of it lately and- Fang, are you listening to me?"

He wasn't. Fang was staring out through the doorway Iggy had just exited through.

"_Fang_. Look at me. We need to figure out wh-"

The kitchen lights flicked suddenly off, and back on again after a moment.

"Turn around, Max. Can you see me?" Fang asked quietly. I turned and found him leaning against the shadowy wall.

"Of course I can see you, this is so not the time for little games! If you don't think anything's up with Angel, just go back to dinner."

Fang was gone without another word. I sighed and steadied myself on the counter behind me. If Fang didn't think it was a big deal, then it wasn't. I decided to put this in the back of my mind and went back to dinner, and then we split up to go to bed.

"Fang?" I murmured, rolling over. The digital clock read six am.

"Mm?" he answered.

"Do you… did you ever think that maybe-"

Fang put two fingers on my lips suddenly and sat up, looking around.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered. I shook my head. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, glancing around quickly. I raised my eyebrows. Fang cracked the door open slightly and… I heard it. A small cluttering sound coming from the kitchen.

He motioned for me to follow him out and I did, suddenly on high alert. We moved soundlessly into the kitchen.

Oh god. It was a freakish little creature that looked, like, a foot tall. All we could see of it was the shadowy outline of four crooked legs and two slanted red, glowing eyes. Fang moved around to stand directly behind it and signaled for me to throw him the knife off the rack on the counter.

I held out my hand and it lifted into the air and started gliding gently toward him. And suddenly - my focus broke, sending the knife crashing to the ground. The thing turned, looked at us, and disappeared.

I gasped as the lights flashed on, blinding me for a few seconds.

"What in the _world _are you doing?" Ella whisper-yelled at us.

"Go back to bed," I said quietly, "There was something here."

Fang nodded.

"I bet Iggy heard it too," I said quietly, slipping back under the covers. Fang was already asleep. One of the benefits of being a bird-kid. You can fall asleep – and wake up – just like that.

* * *

"Nudge, would you check my credit card balance for me on the computer? I logged on when we got here, so you should be able to just…"

"Sure Dr. M," nodded Nudge, walking over and putting her fingers on the screen of the computer in the corner. She closed her eyes. I watched her face scrunch up in confusion, and she shrugged.

"I'm not getting anything. At all. It's like no one's ever touched this before," she said, a frown crossing her face.

Angel pushed suddenly away from the table, shook her head, and stormed back to her room, slamming the door and getting us a pleasant call from management to keep it down.

"I got it," I sighed. I tapped on Angel's door quietly.

"Max, please don't," she said calmly.

"Angel, sweetie, I'm coming in," I said quietly, and cracked the door open. Inside, Angel was laying on her back on the bed, and looked like she was sleeping.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Angel's eyes snapped open and she stared hard at me for a moment before closing them again.

"Ask Fang," she answered. For Christ's sake.

"Fang!" I called, smoothing Angel's hair back; "I need you for a sec!"

Fang appeared in the doorway and raised an eyebrow. I tilted my head toward Angel pointedly.

"Angel, come with us," Fang said. Angel nodded easily and got up. I gaped at them and followed Fang into the living room. The rest of my family was sitting around watching TV. Angel cleared her throat. Everyone but Iggy turned.

Ella tapped his hand and he tilted his head, not having heard us enter.

And then it hit me.

Iggy, with his super hearing caused by his blindness, not hearing Fang and I enter the kitchen last night. Not hearing Angel clearing her throat.

Nudge, her technology power not working this morning.

Angel, not getting a mind signal at the park from the adults or… anyone, lately.

Even Fang. He knew, when he'd asked if I could see him in the kitchen. He should have blended completely into the shadow of the wall.

And me. With that… thing in the kitchen. I couldn't get the knife to Fang. Even Gazzy hadn't lived up to his name recently.

We were losing our powers.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

**Before I begin, I'd like to mention that you guys MAKE MAH DAY with those reviews =)**

Fang told everyone that we should try not to use our 'powers' anymore while we were here. I caught his eye and he knew that I knew.

"All right Dr. M, what're we doing today?" asked Iggy enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together. We hadn't told him about…the issue.

"Oh please, you don't care about-" Gazzy started.

"Great point Ig, why don't we go check out cakes today?" I cut him off.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," whispered Fang, quieter than a breath.

"Why not?" Ella piped up. Everyone turned to look at her, even Iggy.

"Why not what?" I asked, totally confused. Ella frowned.

"Never mind," she said suddenly, her eyebrows just furrowing deeper. I glanced at Fang. He inclined his head toward Angel, who smiled at me innocently.

"Oo-kay the, to the cake we go."

* * *

We decided on a cake that the clerk guy told us was 'Fabulous dahlin', totally gorgeous. It'll be just puhrfect!'.

Ella told me she was picking up some gay vibes in the air.

After the cake was picked and ordered, mom decided to take us to an outdoor restaurant.

"Alright, so, Angel, you'll be the Flower Girl. We'll have a very high ceiling, so I was thinking you could fly around a bit and drop flower petals. Good?" asked mom, pulling out her little notebook.

"Can I dress up as an angel?" she asked.

"Good idea! Let's do that," she scribbled it down, "Okay, Max, Ella, you two are my Maids of Honor, so you'll need to figure out what flower assortment we'll be using, and the petals for Angel. The draping and everything will be gold silk. Make it work."

She turned to Jeb. I glanced at Ella, who was sitting across form me with Iggy between us on the right and Fang on the left.

"Who're the… you know,-"

"Best man? I think that'll be Fang and Iggy. I don't know if we're having Bridesmaids and Groomsmen," Ella replied. She turned to Mom.

"Hey mom, who're going to be the Best Man and Bridesmaids and everything?" she asked.

"Fang's Best Man, and Iggy'll be the Groomsmen, but there's only one of him, so Groomsman. Nudge is a Bridesmaid, and Gazzy's ring bearer," she said in a rush, "Got that?"

Ella nodded and turned back to me.

"She's pretty stressed," she whispered, "I guess we should get to work."

We decided on pink lily and white iris bouquets for around the church, and pale pink and white roses for mom. Well, okay, Ella decided, showed me some pictures, and I agreed. She was a whole ton better at this than I was.

"Angel, you'll be dropping pink rose petals," Ella said over her Lime-seared lobster and potatoes. The food here was killer.

Angel nodded obediently. Yeah. Obediently.

Angel.

"Let's go to the beach," Ella said suddenly.

"_Why_?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts. I mean, the last time we went to the beach, we got our butts kicked by mutant clowns that fell from the sky.

"Yeah, why? So you and Max can be all 'Omigawd, let's take our tops offffff! So we can swiiiiiim! Awmygawsh the water's soooo cooooooold!'" Iggy said in an incredibly gay voice.

"Hey, I've been thinking… Iggy's not really my type anymore… I know! Fang, wanna have the third wedding?" Ella said, turning to him.

"Whatever," Fang shrugged, his Fang-y little smile hiding in his eyes. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

He winked.

* * *

"Give Ella the sunscreen," I said, nudging Fang dejectedly. He picked it up off the sand at his feet and threw it straight at her. Without looking up from her magazine, she caught it in one hand just before it hit her.

"Thanks Fang," she said, flipping the page.

Iggy came out of the bathroom and shot Fang a 'look' that I was pretty sure I didn't want to understand before he knelt down by my half-sister.

"SPF 50 me baby," Ella grinned, flipping onto her stomach and kicking her shoes off. Ella was naturally tan, and I knew she never burned, like us. But mom was crazy protective about that kind of stuff.

Iggy pushed the thin t-shirt she had on over her swimsuit up and rubbed sunscreen on his hands.

That's right.

We were at the beach. And I was being held, more or less, against my will.

I stretched my legs out in front of me and leaned back into the sun. I felt Fang lay down next to me.

"Be my Best Man?" Fang asked. I slapped him on the chest.

We lay in silence for a little bit until I laughed.

"You know," I smiled, "Angel asked me once if we were going to get married."

"Why would you marry Angel?" he said. I leaned up on one arm and opened my eyes. Fang flashed one eye open and smiled.

"Not her and me, dummy; me and you."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it," Fang said with a small laugh. I rolled my eyes and laid back down.

"When was the last time-"

Fang leaned over and kissed me.

"Never mind." I muttered.

"Max, look after everyone, Jeb and I are going for a walk," Mom called.

Great. A romantic walk on the beach. Puke. I glanced around. Angel- talking to fish. Nudge- Swimming with her gills. Gazzy- Likewise. Ig and Ella- Doing _things _on the beach a few feet away.

Fang- looking Fangish as ever.

"Let's go swimming!" Ella said in one of her random outbursts. I felt her hands clamp around my ankle. I grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him up with me. He pulled his shirt off and followed me into the water. Ella laughed and splashed Iggy.

I dove under water and forced my eyes open. There was Fang.

I swam forward and grabbed his foot, dragging him under. Fang turned and looked at me, his dark hair floating around his head and looking pretty damn great.

He pulled me forward and dropped his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared at him. We burst up out of the water, still locked together. Fang held his hands on my waist and we were just…there. Together. It was all I needed out of this vacation, really.

He pulled back and looked at me.

"I'm still marrying Ella, you know."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

… **Yeah, Ella's really marrying him. Not. Dude, go back and read it again. **

"Ohhh my goshhhhh. That feels soo gooood," Ella sighed, leaning back. I nodded and handed her the remote to the massage chair.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," I muttered, watching the man outside.

"Noooo prooooblemm," Ella said dreamily, her voice shaking in the vibrating chair. I kept my eyes on the guy and tapped Fang. He glanced back at me. I inclined my head toward him quickly. Fang nodded.

_Angel, can you try and pick something up from that guy? _I thought. Angel nodded.

Usually, guys who hang out outside stores that sell curtains and silk aren't too menacing. I wasn't that worried.

_I can't do it Max, I'm sorry, _Angel sighed, _I'm just too tired from this whole Power Loss thing._

I smiled at her. _It's okay, sweetie._

Fang nudged me and raised his eyebrows. I shook my head.

"Forget it," I muttered.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Gaz was spilling water out the tenth story window on people, and of course Iggy was helping him make it look like bird crap.

"Max, can I go fly over people's heads and spill this on them? I'll go too high for them to see me," Gazzy begged, holding out a cup of white mixture. We both knew being seen wasn't that big of a deal, since everyone pretty much knew about us by now, and both Fang and Iggy had been topless at the beach with their wings exposed.

One thing we'd learned after Jeb had come back to us was that we could actually partially _retract _most of our wings into our backs, but it was pretty uncomfortable. I had to at the beach and such to keep my swimsuit on.

"Nope. Angel, pass me the remote." I responded.

"But Ma-aax," he whined," Pleeease?"

"Yeah, Max. Pleeeeease?" Iggy said. I shook my head.

"I'll go with them," Fang said, standing up. I shook my head again.

"No."

"You don't trust me?" Fang asked.

"No."

"I'm hurt," he mocked, walking toward the door.

"Fang," I warned, "If anyone gets hurt _you're_ going to suffer."

He shrugged. "I'll take my chances against you."

* * *

"Ella, this is amazing," I said, stuffing my mouth with more salsa chips. She laughed and pushed both bowls toward me.

"Here. Hey, shouldn't the guys be getting back soon?" she asked, glancing at the clock. I nodded and swallowed the huge clump of salsa forcefully.

"Yeah, I-"

About a second later, there was a knock on the door, and we turned to see Fang and Gazzy supporting Iggy through the doorway. Fang had a cut across his upper arm that was bleeding. Gazzy seemed fine, and Iggy was limping over to the couch.

"What did you _do?_" I asked, bending over Iggy who was laying across the couch. Ella ran to the fridge for some ice packs.

"The wind current changed. Unnaturally. It started pulling Gaz away from us," Fang said darkly.

"Yeah, and they practically _died _when they saved me," Gazzy said, throwing his arms into the air. Ella rushed back in and knelt down next to Iggy. She unbuttoned his shirt and put an ice pack on his abs. And yes, it is a little weird to think your brother has abs.

"What happened to him?" I muttered, looking at his legs.

"We landed badly," Fang said.

"On a building. After we hit it. You know, the building," Gazzy supplied.

"He jammed his leg under a metal tube," added Fang. He got up and went toward the kitchen. Nudge came out of the bathroom and looked at him.

"Oh my god, what did you do to your back?" she said. I looked up at Fang.

"Fang! Get back here!"

There was a long gash across his back, from his shoulder blade down crooked a little past his spine. He turned and rolled his eyes, and then came back and sat down on the floor with his back to me.

"Since when do you actually listen to me?" I muttered, pulling his shirt over his head for him and dropping his arm gingerly. I took a wet towel off the table and started cleaning the cut.

"Iggy?" murmured Ella, brushing his hair back behind his ear. I picked up a new towel and started wiping it across fang's crazy gash in his back.

"Retract," I said. Fang melded his wings into his back.

"Holy fuuuuck," Iggy moaned, sitting up slightly and snapping back down. Ella pushed him down and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?" she asked, squeezing him in a hug.

"I'm fine. Except you're restricting my airways," he said.

"Yay!" Ella squealed. Iggy smiled and hugged her back. I gave Iggy a you-better-remember-what-I-told-you look over Ella shoulder, which was wasted on him.

"Turn," I said to Fang. He spun around to face me. I started wrapping bandage around his chest, across the cut. It had been a long time since any of us had gotten anything this bad, and Iggy's leg was probably worse.

"I'm done' I sighed. Ella looked over at me.

"D'you think it's broken?" she asked, rolling the leg of his pants up.

"Yes," Iggy said, looking over Ella's shoulder at his leg and brushing his fingers over it. Ella winced a tiny bit. He had a huge bump on his leg that was spilling blood, and the area around it was stained red.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" I asked gently.

"No." Ella shook her head simply. I touched her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"Sure?"

"Yes." Ella said, picking up the towel and dabbing around the bump. I could see her concentrating on helping him. She put it down when the blood was mostly cleaned off.

"Just tell me what to do."

We got to work.

* * *

**So, how was it? Bueno, yes? Next chapter is actually finished, 'cause I'm going on a week-long school trip to Puerto Rico and I won't have any writing time (no laptops), so I'll put that up around March 25****th****-ish.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

**Anyone and everyone read Fang? I HAVVVEEEE! PM me if you wish, we can have a little chattity-chat :). I said 25****th****, and here I am, early. You're schmelcome. Chapter 23 on the 24****th****, a nice cooinkiedink :). **

"Pleeease Max?"

"I said no."

"But Iggy has to come with us!"

"_Iggy _shouldn't walk on his leg." I said, grabbing my jacket, déjà vu overcoming me from yesterday's same little episode of begging.

"Max, I have to go," Iggy said, looking in our general direction over the back of the couch, "And besides, I can walk perfectly fine." I crossed my arms. He got up and walked over to us.

"I'm going, no matter what you say," Iggy shrugged.

"No bombs, no tv, no computer for a month."

"Still going," he rolled his blind eyes.

"You'll sleep on the couch."

"I'll live."

Ella cut in from behind me.

"Please stay. Don't leave me here all alo-one," Ella said in a pleading voice, looking up at him hopefully.

"Changed my mind, I'll stay."

Ella clapped and turned her head to the side to wink at me. Gazzy's face fell.

"Whaaaaaaat? Why?" he asked, pouting, "What're you going to do for five hours?" I shook my head and pushed him out the door. It looked like Iggy wouldn't be coming with us to the conference.

"Please, for everyone else's sake, don't ask."

* * *

We arrived at three forty-four. Exactly fourteen minutes fashionably late. Thanks to Jeb and his ability to – oh, wait. This is _Jeb_. The only ability he has is the power of incredible self-granted authority. I rolled my eyes and pushed open the wide double-doors. Even on vacation we had to pull these stunts.

"Good morning everyone," Angel said politely, taking the seat on my right. Fang took my other side, and my mother sat down next to Angel. The man across from us nodded.

Mom and Jeb shook hands with all of them and soon it was silent. The first man kept looking up and down the table. I poured myself a glass of water from the pitcher Jeb had used and drank out of – he was alive, so it looked safe. Of course he wasn't two percent bird, but these people needed our money.

"Was there not a third boy, a blind young man?" he asked slowly. I nodded.

"Yes. Why?"

"I just… assumed you would all be here," he said, turning to signal an assistant. She dimmed the lights.

"Oh, never assume _anything _with us," I smiled.

"Yes, well, alright then. Now, here, you'll see one of our most popular beaches, the Copacabana," he said, pointing as the projector lit up a diagram on the wall. "We would like to organize a night event during which you can fly while shone on with spotlights. How does that sound to you?"

"About how many people are we talking here?" I asked.

"Oh, around one or two thousand," he shrugged. "And if all goes as planned, the show will be approximately an hour and forty-seven minutes long."

Fang glanced at me. One or two _thousand_? That sounded like nine hundred - or a thousand nine-hundred - more than we needed. Before I could make a snappy comment, mom tapped my shoulder.

"Max, I know it's more than you're comfortable with, but will you consider this regardless?" she whispered. Ugh, mom and her big words. I gave her a small nod and then looked at the man, signaling for him to keep going.

"Next, we wanted to have you open up at the Maracana Stadium," he said. The slide o the screen changed to a rotating image of a huge, round stadium, with a wide-open top and bright lights.

"The stadium can hold well over a hundred-thousand people, and we assume many more will come just to see you."

I cleverly avoided backwashing in my cup and put it down on the table slowly.

"That's a lot of people," Gazzy said. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah. A bundle of 'em." I answered drily. "Now, when would this beach thing be exactly?"

"Well," the man said, scratching his chin, "We could set it up for this Friday, two days from now. Of course, the stadium show will be a bit later, in about a week."

"Now, will there be refreshments and snacks provided?" Angel asked. Every adult head in the room turned to look at her. I coughed to cover my laugh, and saw Fang almost smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes. About how much would be necessary?" the man asked politely. Angel shrugged, basking in the attention.

"I'd say… a lot. Enough to feed about twenty adults."

One pencil-ish woman, with straight, almost-white blond hair and a black suit on, whispered into our guy's ear. He nodded and waved her away.

"But aren't there just six of you? And the dog?" asked a younger woman who looked pretty taken aback. Total growled.

"Actually, two dogs, two adults, and seven kids," I corrected, "But yes, twenty adults sounds about right."

"There's another one of you?" the woman asked excitedly. I read her nametag. Katie. The man signaled her away.

"Of course, of course, your special calorie habits. We are aware," the man cut her off, "So, does this arrangement satisfy you?"

Fang started twining his feet with mine under the table. I gave him a look – which was ignored – and turned to Mr. Moneymaking.

"Sounds good to me, but we'll get back to you. Thanks," I said. I pushed away from the table.

"Just a minute. I'd like to present to you another, un-finalized idea. How would your group like to meet their parents?"

* * *

**Heh. So, I'm entering that writing contest. I'm also winning. TTYL.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter… 24?

**This is a really early update, huh? For me at least. Cool of me, no?**

"Well, we're kind of here for a wedding. And that might cut into our schedule a little…" I said, my heart racing. What did these people know about us? I could see Gazzy watching me from the corner of one eye. Nudge was shifting uncomfortably. Fang was still doing his little footsie thing under the table. I didn't bother to waste another glare.

Still, I was glad Iggy wasn't here. This would have been hard on him, having met his crappy lot of parents already. Nudge had come close.

"What do you think?" I asked Angel, turning to her. She seemed to like being in charge, didn't she? She swallowed and shrugged.

"Care to explain?" mom asked him.

"Well," Katie piped up, "As Mr. Regicson mentioned, the idea _is _un-finalized, but…"

'Mr. Regicson' nodded and turned to the board. He took a remote off the table and pressed a series of buttons. Nine boxes, in a three by three grid, appeared on the wall screen.

Faces.

The first two were a shock – obviously Gaz and Angel's biological parents. They had the same blond hair, and the woman had their blue eyes. She had a happy, roundish face and white smile. The man was a little less pale, and had bright green eyes.

The last one in the row was Iggy's mother. He'd already met her. She was pale, like him, and had strawberry blond hair and wide eyes. His father was next. And then… Nudge. She was more determined to meet her parents than any of us.

I heard her gasp. Her mother was African-American, with emerald eyes. Her father had her dark chocolate eyes, insanely curly brown hair, and high forehead.

And then there was Fang. His mother had long, curly, dark reddish-brown hair. She was young, which we knew. And she had his eyes. Yes, I would know. His dad. He had the dark hair, the strong jaw line. The last image was split into two faces, of my mom and Jeb.

Gazzy looked at me. So did everyone else. I needed time to think this through, and Fang's foot constantly tapping mine wasn't helping.

"Fang," I hissed, slapping his arm that was resting on his leg. He turned his head slightly, smirked, and turned back.

"I understand that you may want the consent of your other group member. We will see you Friday then?" Mr. Whatshisface nodded.

"Uh-huh. Thanks. Bye-"

"We'd like to know where you got these pictures," Angel asked, finally regaining her voice. Regicson smiled, thoroughly creeping me out.

"We can further discuss that Friday." He said.

"Um, how about we further discuss this _now_?" I answered. He shook his head and closed the wall screen.

"We aren't quite prepared for that right now," he said. I started to stand, ready to murder this guy for getting the kids' hopes up, but Fang's feet pulled me back down.

"Max, we want Ig here," he whispered. I sighed.

"Fine. Now, for the last time good_bye_."

* * *

"So, Max, I ordered the flowers – for the wedding – and we should be able to pick them up next Thursday," Ella said as soon as I walked in the door. The wedding would be next Friday. Too soon. Apparently mom had a lot of it planned before we left.

"What about the dresses?" asked mom, taking her gloves off.

"Yours is being delivered Sunday, and ours are coming…" Ella looked down at her clipboard. "Oh, tomorrow."

I sat down on the loveseat and used my powers to flick the switch on the TV, getting it to turn on.

Total padded in and shook his head.

"Max, no using your powers," Total said in a sarcastically disapproving voice.

"Yeah, well, exception to the rule; I'm the leader," I rolled my eyes. In the next second there was a knock on the door.

"Max can get it!" chirped Angel from behind the couch. I answered it.

"Yeah?"

There was a mailman standing in the doorway, with his hat shading his face and a package in his hands. Something about him seemed creepish. Total came up behind me and growled.

"I have a package for an Ella Martinez?" he said. I pursed my lips.

_Max, we didn't check in with our real names, _Angel warned in my head. _I know, _I thought back, my eyes narrowing.

"She's not here right now, but don't bother coming back. We're leaving tomorrow morning," I lied easily.

"May I leave it with you?"

"Nope. No can do. G'bye." I said, starting to close the door. The mailman tilted is head up a little.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. His face was-

Suddenly, there was a growl, and the mailman shrieked. Total's jaws were clamped around his ankle, I realized, and he wasn't enjoying it. Total released him long enough for the man to disappear down the hallway. I slammed the door.

"Thanks," I said. Total shrugged his furry shoulders.

"No one messes with you," he said.

"You always mess with me," I said speculatively, sitting back down.

"Yes, but you see, I'm the exception to the rule; I'm a talking dog."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

**Heh. Actually, this one was a lot of work. I hope ya comment ;)**

"Thurs-day! Thu-u-u-rrrrsdaaaayyy! Thursdayayayayay, it's Thurrrrrrrsdaaaaaaaaay!" Ella sang in a high voice, twirling around the hotel living room. Iggy slumped out of their room and yawned. He smiled in Ella's direction and shuffled over to the couch, popping out the recliner to rest his almost-healed leg. It was taking all three of them longer than we thought to get better.

"Fang, would it bug you if _I_ was that upbeat?" I asked, plopping myself down on the couch.

"GOOD MORNING MAX!" Ella sang loudly as she spun by my ear. Angel, almost getting run over, jumped quickly back, and then sat down next to me.

"Very much." Fang answered me. I smiled tiredly and nodded, and then suddenly made a grab for the remote. I snatched it out of Gazzy's reach - he resorted to pouting.

"Ooh, look at me, I'm Max. I like watching American Idol! I can't _believe _Tim _left_ he was _such_ a _hottieeee_," he whined in a pretty terrible impersonation of my voice and me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes - and then froze. So did everyone else, including Ella, stumbling slightly at the end of a twirl.

Gazzy. Bad impersonation. That was wrong. Angel broke the silence by whispering in my ear.

"I need to tell you something. It's important."

I stood up and nodded numbly to Fang. He stared back at me with his intense black eyes. Angel led me into my room. I walked in slowly and turned. She locked the door swiftly and faced me, hands on her hips.

"Surprised?" she asked in that sassy voice she used when she wanted something. I shook my head sadly. The doorknob jiggled. I somehow could feel that it was Fang, and I unlocked it with my mind. He slipped in and re-did the lock.

"We're going to have to tell them. Iggy's going to be devastated," I whispered. Angel raised her eyebrows.

"Max, you know we can't do that," she said.

"And why the hell not?" I asked, forgetting she was just a little kid. Lately, Angel hadn't been acting like much of a little kid. Fang met my eyes again in understanding.

"Could you do that to Dr. M? To your _mother_? Destroy everyone's mood just a week before her wedding?"

I took a deep breath.

"No."

"What are we going to tell them then?" asked Fang gently, sitting down next to me on the bed. I closed my eyes and pulled myself together. Without another word, I passed Angel and stepped back into the room. Everything was completely still.

"Iggy," I said, turning to him, "They offered for us to meet our parents. What do you think?"

He blinked. Ella took his hand in her own and squeezed it.

"I just want to say one thing," said Iggy. I nodded for him to go on.

"I hope," he said solemnly, "That none of your parents turn out to be as crappy as mine."

I gasped, hearing the bland, flat, matter-of-fact tone to his voice, and found myself hugging him tightly.

Since our hyped-up morning had gone almost as wrong as possible, Fang and I had gone back to our room. I could tell he was a little… down, but he was trying not to show it.

"Max, don't stress," he said, like it was just that easy. I groaned loudly and pulled a pillow over my face. I listened to his almost silent footsteps cross the floor lightly and bring him to a stop. The pillow was pried gently from my hands and set aside.

Fang's face loomed over me, inches from my own. He was sitting up on the edge of the bed. Despite everything, I smiled. He returned it, his dark bangs – they were so long at this point, he shook them out of his eyes every other minute – falling across his forehead and onto mine. He tilted his head down so that our foreheads were touching and closed his eyes.

That was weird for him. I liked – _loved – _looking into his eyes, and he knew it. Usually, he'd stare back unblinkingly with his stupid, gorgeous, fathomless onyx eyes until I had a need to melt into them.

I could feel him breathing on my throat. His breath was warm and quickening, and mine started getting shallower in response.*****

With his eyes shut he looked almost _vulnerable_, but in a Fang way, not a sissy one. I watched his face get calmer. Damn it, his eyelashes were practically longer than my pinkie. But I could tell he was hurting.

I slid his shirt up hesitantly, running my fingers over the bandages covering his chest. He didn't move, still just _there_, as I reached behind him and gently undid the barely-white bandage. I slowly started unwrapping it while I lay under him – he stayed sitting, leaning down over me. The strip fell off of him in a heap onto the sheets. I gathered it in my hands and sat up, sliding out from under him.

"We should probably get you some clean ones," I said quietly. Fang remained unmoving where he was.

I tossed the bandages in the trash and grabbed some new ones from the bathroom cupboard. I pushed Fang lightly back by his shoulders so that he was laying down on his back. He breathed calmly and slowly, almost like he was asleep.

I wrapped a fresh white strip around his lower chest, winding it around as I moved up, and pulled his shirt over his head. When I finished, I took a rag from the bathroom, dampened it with cold water, and sat down at his side.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, pressing the cloth across his forehead. He had to be in pain, from everything that was going on and from his injury.

"Max." he said. On top, it sounded composed. Underneath... I squeezed his hand gingerly and leaned back against the headboard.

I guessed Iggy's plain sadness had brought this on, on top of everything else that was going wrong.

It was like a whiplash of everything we'd avoided, and it was probably killing him inside as much – probably _more _– than it did to me that all we could do was wait.

***You expected a kiss there, didn'tcha? Well, some of you were complaining about Fax. I hope that satisfies you for now. And sorry about the late update D: Anyway, next chappie shouldn't take long, unless I get lazy….**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

**Jo (my reviewer): ****. I see you took the time to read all the way to chapter 25. That's good. Thanks.**

**And seriously, thanks to all of you who read this fanfic. Reviews mean a lot to me. I'd forgotten how fun it was to write. So, here you go. I think I'll update again next week. Fo realz – I won't be lazy. Sound good? **** Honestly, I doubt this long wait will ever happen again, just cause of how the guilt swallows me:\**

"Oh, don't _even_!" gasped Ella, lifting the lid off of the box. In all of the morning crazytude, we'd forgotten that our dresses were supposed to arrive that day. She picked up a dress and laid it gently out across the couch.

"They're nice," I admitted. Ella slapped the back of my hand.

"Hey! What was that for?" I exclaimed, rubbing my stinging right hand.

"They're more than 'nice. They're… _fantastic_. I'm so excited!" she squealed. Our matching dresses were dark sapphire, with standard girly accents: poof, ruffles, strapless, sweetheart neckline, and all the rest. I sighed, glad that my ban on pink had come through. That didn't include Angel, who would wear a dress that would be the same color as the rose petals she'd be dropping.

"I wonder how Nelly and Juliette are," sighed Ella suddenly.

"Hopefully Lucas can survive without parental supervision," I laughed. Ella smirked, splashing a handful of packing peanuts in my direction.

"Oh, do you two have a _thing _going on?" she said playfully.

"Well, don't tell Fang," I whispered in faux secrecy, "but-"

Ella suddenly cracked up, rolling onto her back on the carpet. I raised my eyebrows at her and turned.

Oh. Fang. He returned my eyebrow gesture and held up an envelope, waving it once before he slipped it into his back pocket.

"Don't tell Fang what?" he asked.

"How much I wuv him?" I tried. He sighed dramatically. I stifled a laugh. Fang wasn't the theatrical type.

"Well, if that's your best answer…"

"Wait, what's in the envelope?" asked Ella, stopping her spasms and tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, nothing," Fang shrugged. He turned away. I rolled my eyes and got up to follow him. He seemed a lot better now. Iggy still wasn't totally healed up, but he had the parents on his mind. It was a lot to cope with – even for us. And we were quite the copers.

Back in our room, Fang was still being a total weenie and choosing not to tell me what was in the envelope.

"What, is it from your girlfriend?" I teased.

"Actually, it's from your boyfriend," he said casually, smirking at me over his shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, seriously, who?" I said, reaching for his pocket.

"No, seriously, _your boyfriend_." He answered, twisting away before I could get it.

"Fang, you _are _my boyfriend," I rolled my eyes again, sneaking my hand into his back pocket and snatching the envelope.

"Am I?" he said, not realizing I had it. "Doesn't that seem like and overly… normal term?

"Ha!" I said triumphantly, holding it up to the light. "It's from-"

I stopped and squinted at the letters.

"Orchard-comma-Lucas. Really, Fang? Are you that insecure?" I said, biting my lip to keep from giggling.

"Don't be a three-year-old, Max," he rolled his eyes, grabbing it back and putting it on the dresser.

"And to answer your question, yes, it does. What do you want me to call you? My lover?" I said sarcastically. He shrugged.

"It's an improvement."

Okay. Whatever. I slid my nail under the seal and tore it open.

"EL_LA_, get in here!"

Ella 'yay'-ed and tiptoed into the room.

"Whatsitsaywhatsitsay?" she squealed. I unfolded the paper inside.

_Dear Max & Ella,_

_ Well, I guess I decided to write to you guys since I just realized I have absolutely no life. Nelly and Juliette say hi – forcibly. Anyway, speaking of them, Nelly doesn't want me to mention her (she has 'news' that she has to tell you herself) and Juliette keeps trying to get me to ask you if you can find some hawt foreigners for her. Oh, and she wants you to find one for me, too, because she thinks I'm lonely. Please don't. So, how's Rio? I hear those of you of the flying variety are doing, like, a show Friday. We'll be watching it on tv down here. Don't forget to mention us in your speeches. _

_-L__ucas_

_PS. Ella, I know what you're thinking. No, I can't tell you what happened with Sellwood – unless you want me unable to have children (courtesy of Nelly). Yes, I care enough to realize you won't be on tv. We love you anyway._

"He knows us too well," Ella pouted, crossing her arms and glaring at the 'PS'. I was staring at a different line.

"How in the _freaking_ _heck_ did he know about the show tomorrow?"


End file.
